How It All Began
by braceface freak
Summary: Two people, three hearts: all that is needed to start the greatest love story ever. Prequel to 'Love in Unlikely Places'.
1. Two Hearts that Beat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

_**So here is the prequel to 'Love in Unlikely Places'. If you read this and haven't read this fic please go and read it afterwards. It's good, if I don't say so myself. **_

_**And if you have read 'Love in Unlikely Places' and are one of my fabulous, loyal readers and reviewers then I hope you're not disappointed and you like this story just as much as the previous one.**_

_**So go on and ENJOY**__**………..**_

**Chapter 1-Two Hearts that Beat**

Rose Tyler sat alone at the bar, tapping her fingers on the counter to the beat of the pounding music, her trained eyes scanning the crowd for anything unusual.

Nothing.

She took a bored swig of coke. What did she expect? It was a party, not an invasion. Sighing she stared at her shoes; high-heeled, silver-strapped things which were impossible to run in, and the gown was no better. In a way it was good mischief was unlikely tonight.

Someone took the empty seat beside Rose but she didn't look up to see who it was. To be honest she didn't really care. A minute of silence passed during which she knew his eyes were fixed on her, then he spoke; his voice oozed power and calm, she found it quite unnerving but strangely pleasant.  
"Could I buy you a drink?" It took her a few seconds to realise he was speaking to her. Lifting her head she peered at him from beneath lowered eye-lids with a look similar to disdain; she held up her half-full glass as if in triumph. However as soon as she viewed him properly her hand fell and her tired expression became a nearly flirtatious smile. He was handsome and young and...  
"I'm okay thanks," she said politely and swiftly, then returned to sipping her drink, scolding herself for even contemplating flirting with the strange man.

After a few minutes Rose realised he was still staring at her intently, studying her every movement as if she was an experiment and he a scientist. Slowly with a harsh, scary scowl she turned to face him, when she talked her voice was firm with an edge of cruelty,  
"What are ya looking at?"  
"Rose Tyler?" was his only reply. Her frown deepened as the unknown male stretched out his arm to shake her hand in a friendly gesture. How on earth did he know her name? "Harold Saxon," he continued surely, "But _**you**_ can call me Harry."  
Rose took his hand and shook it warily.  
"Rose Tyler," she paused, her eyes scanning him thoroughly, "But of course you already knew that." The strange man smiled widely, unmoved by Rose's cold frown, which she found made her very nervous. Taking another sip of her beverage she tried to distract herself from this Saxon person, and his judging and intense gaze.

"Would you like to dance?" Rose sighed; did this guy ever take a hint? But as she was feeling bored and like she was going to drop off to sleep any minute, Rose decided a dance might do her some good, and she may be able to find out what this fellow wanted. So she nodded blankly and accepted his warm hand as he led her gracefully to the bustling dance floor just as a romantic slow dance whispered from the speakers.

Harry placed a hand on her hip sensually and began to lead her about the floor expertly. A million thoughts rushed through both of their heads; wonder and hate and shock and something that neither could place as they avoided each others eyes religiously. Getting swept away in the light, sweet melody Rose rested her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes, questioning the reason why the movement felt so right, and listening to the hypnotising beat of his heart. Suddenly she scowled, straining her ears, and disbelief filled her mind.

Double heartbeat?! No I couldn't be, it just wasn't possible, it couldn't...Rose's eyes shot open as she lifted her face from his body and turning from his knowledgeable, mocking stare, fled, unsure of what to think. But she could not even escape from his possessive grasp because he was still holding her hand tightly within his as she stepped back, and he tugged her back against him roughly.  
"I think we should talk Miss Tyler, in private," he whispered with his lips close to her ear, so close she could feel them grazing against her burning flesh and her hair rustled softly due to his breath.

As the music continued he dragged the blonde woman from dance floor and through a side door out into an alleyway. The night air was chilling and made goose-bumps rise up on Rose's bare arms, but she did not care, all she could think about was those tell-tale heartbeats she had just heard. She turned to him with her eyes blazing and her cheeks tinged pink; she was angry and completely confused,  
"Who the hell are you?! You're not him, are you a..." She found herself unable to continue, even after years the whole situation was utterly overwhelming. Harry gave a knowledgeable smirk; he seemed to be quite amused by the whole thing,  
"Time Lord?" He asked as if able to read her mind, before he answered his own question, "Yes. I take it 'him' is the Doctor." He stated, already knowing that the answer was yes. What really surprised him about her was the fact she did not seem heart-broken or as if she would burst into tears at the mention of his name, she was hard and stony faced, professional and very intelligent about the whole situation. She simply ignored his question.  
"Are you from this universe?"  
"What do you think?" He asked her teasingly, but it seemed that Rose Tyler was not in the mood for playtime as she snapped back quickly,  
"Don't play games with me," she was feisty, he liked that a lot, "Are you from this universe?"  
Rose found herself quite drawn to him despite the fact he was an alien and very different to anyone she had ever met before including the Doctor: he had a gorgeous smile and deep, powerful eyes, his voice was velvety and he was intelligent and playful.  
"No," he finally answered honestly, also he was telling her the truth, right from the start, "I'm from the other here; your universe Rose Tyler."  
Okay, maybe not. Shaking her head stubbornly Rose disagreed surely, she could hardly believe this, "But that's impossible, the universe would collapse, we'd all be dead, you and me included. You're lying!"  
"And yet here we are, you and me," he looked at her with a sexy side glance, breathing the words out sensually, "Alive and well. Could it be the Doctor lied?"  
With a scowl Rose spoke under her breath, yet Harry could hear her, Time Lord hearing was far superior to humans, "Wouldn't surprise me!"  
"Nothing's impossible if you want it enough," he said his voice low and soft as if the words were just floating from between his lips and he winked cheekily at her, she blushed a little but did not drop her gaze; instead she met his eyes and found herself drowning in their beautiful, enchanting depths.  
"Are ya trying to tell me somethin'?" she asked, getting her emotions back under control as quickly as possible. He smiled again,  
"Maybe. Your precious Doctor never came back for you did he?"  
"No," she said unemotionally, she decided along time ago that that man could not hurt her anymore, "But I stopped mourning him years ago, and he is NOT my 'precious' Doctor." She spat the word precious as if it were poisoned and letting it linger for too long on her lips would kill her. The Master smiled happily,  
"Good."  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing." But Rose smiled secretly to herself, she had heard him, "Miss Tyler," he began politely, "Would you allow me to take you out on a date, say seven o'clock Wednesday evening?" She was staring at him with probing eyes, wondering what was really wanted of her; her authoritative gaze was enough to shrink him down. It took his breath away; she was the only person or alien to have ever done that,  
"But I don't even know you," she stated firmly.  
"Come on Wednesday and you'll soon learn," it was clear he was hoping to intrigue her into agreeing. Rose sighed and shrugged carelessly, she had nothing else to do and she had a strange feeling that she would really enjoy this man's company. She held out her arm in a motion that mirrored the one he had done at the start of the evening,  
"Okay Mr Saxon," he gave her a faked, scolding look, "Harry," she corrected herself, "I accept." He took her hand and shook; it did not go unnoticed by either party how perfectly their hands fitted together or the little jolt that surged up their spines when their flesh touched. Harry's grin was wider than ever before, Rose just had to smile as well,  
"Excellent. I'll pick you up at your house at seven on Wednesday then Miss Tyler."

Rose breathed out, realising that they were still unconsciously holding hands, it seemed neither wanted to let go first. Suddenly they both broke contact at the exact same moment, looking a little embarrassed, their faces slightly flushed,  
"Lovely doing business with you." The man shook his head seriously,  
"Not business Miss Tyler, purely pleasure." Rose nodded, showing she understood and agreed. Then she turned and started to head back inside, after all her job was to guard the party from alien threat, not flirt in a back-street with one of guests. The director would kill her if he heard about this. With a coy smile she looked back at him and said,  
"Oh and Harry," she purposefully emphasised his name, "It's Rose." Then she was gone.

After she had vanished back into the noisy party and the door had snapped shut again Harry Saxon smiled to himself proudly. He had done it. Stage one: getting acquainted with Rose Tyler, former companion had been successfully completed. And he hadn't even had to use mind control. But what was more shocking was he found himself quite liking her, well, really, really liking her. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes: she was pretty, young, brave, intelligent, gutsy and charming in a cheeky, commanding way. Something had happened when they touched that had never occurred before and the feel of her eyes meeting his, her smile, just every movement she made, made him feel as if he could no longer breath. His heart was still pounding even now. It was terrifying, but rather pleasant at the same time. He did not understand, despite his geniusness. What was this odd, new emotion?

Rose was leaning against the wall, eyes closed tight shut as she recalled the conversation in her mind's eye. But it wasn't his revelation about his species that shocked her; something about him had made her suspicious as soon as he'd sat down beside her. No. What surprised her was the way her heart was thumping up in her throat and her breathing was fast and shallow. How could one single man who she'd never even set eyes on before make her feel like that? It was incomprehensible. Now the whole Time Lord thing was sinking in she found herself quite (in truth, very) taken by Harold Saxon, and looking forward to their quickly arranged date. He seemed the perfect gentleman. She had not felt like this since meeting the Doctor for the first time, and even that seemed less intense than how she was currently feeling. Maybe her dreams of moving on romantically were finally coming true.

_**

* * *

**__**So what do you think? Please let me know, all it takes is two minutes and pressing a single, blue button. Go on…you know you want to. And it'll make me really happy. :D**_


	2. Forgotten Dates

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**Chapter 2- Forgotten Dates**

Ding-dong!

The sound of the bell echoed noisily round the large house. Harry Saxon waited patiently on the door-step of the Tyler Mansion, he knew all about Pete Tyler and his fortune, so the luxurious abode did not faze him at all. He had done his research.

After a while the door was opened by a woman in her forties with very blonde hair wearing a pair of designer jeans and a fitted shirt. Jacqueline Tyler, no doubt. She looked at him with a suspicious look and said a short,  
"Hello." With his charming smile Harry held out the huge bouquet of roses and lilies tied with a white ribbon,  
"Hi," he said cheerily and confidently, "I'm here to pick up Rose," holding out his hand he introduced himself to Rose's mother, "Harold Saxon." Suddenly Jackie's face lit up and she grinned broadly, taking his hand she shook it firmly,  
"Jackie Tyler. Come in Mr Saxon," she moved out of the doorway and allowed him to enter the huge hall, his shoes clicked coldly on the hardwood floor but the yellow paint was warm. "ROSE!" Jackie bellowed up the stairs, "You've gotta visitor!" There was no reply and Jackie offered him a supportive but also apologetic smile, "Would ya excuse me?" She asked politely, to which Harry nodded, and she vanished into one of the adjoining rooms hurriedly.

"HARRY!" Came a shocked shout from Rose, who was stood on the landing looking down at him (and the flowers) in a pair of cut-off jeans and a t-shirt, she looked exhausted and like she wasn't quite sure why he was there. Suddenly it seemed to come back to her and she clapped her hand over her mouth with a gasp, "Oh my...Crap! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! I'll...I'll go get changed." She said hurriedly and then sprinted up the stairs, leaping three steps at a time as Harry laughed warmly. Humans and their scatter-brains.

Placing the flowers down on a nearby cabinet he began to follow her up the stairs and was just in time to see her disappear into a room, slamming the door firmly shut behind her. Saxon rested his head against the cool wood of the door,  
"Rose? You okay?"

Inside her room Rose scowled. Why on earth had he followed her up here? She didn't understand him one bit and he was certainly different from the last Time Lord she'd known. Not that was a bad thing.  
"Yeah," she said with a smile, he may be brash and bold, but she found herself quite enamoured by it, "I've just been so busy and it slipped my mind. I was really looking forward to it too." She cursed; she hadn't meant to say that, it made her sound desperate. Glancing quickly down at his watch Harry caught sight of the time and sighed,  
"Well I think we've missed the reservations now, I was running a bit late myself." Rose's head peeked out from her room, her body still hidden by the door and she looked at him guiltily,  
"I'm really, really sorry."  
"Oh it doesn't matter," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand, "Just have to re-arrange it, that's all," he winked at her mischievously and Rose felt her breathing flounder, that smile was enough to melt her frozen heart in an instant, "I'm more upset that I won't be able to wine you and dine you this evening Miss Tyler." Even the way he said her name made shivers shot through her warm flesh. Then Rose's eyes brightened, she smiled, poking her tongue out from between her teeth in an adorable manner,  
"Maybe ya still can," Mr Saxon gave her a probing glance, making her smile widen, that glint in her eyes intrigued him immensely. This human female was amazing. "Let me get changed and I'll take ya to my favourite restaurant, just around the corner from 'ere." Harold shook his head,  
"But then you'll be taking me out."  
"Nah!" She replied quickly, "Coz you're still payin' Mr Saxon," and she winked back at him before chuckling musically and then vanishing to go and get ready.

Rose clutched the two scorching bundles of paper as Harry flicked two coins into the cooks hand with a roguish smile and a word of thanks. Then he followed her out into the chill, night air. The pair leaned back against a nearby wall, unwrapped their chips and began to tuck in, the greasy slithers of potato offering welcome warmth. She observed him with keen, trained eyes whilst he chewed rhythmically, apparently oblivious to her stare. Her conclusion was concise. He was good-looking and extremely nice.

"I like your choice of cuisine," he teased nicely between mouthfuls, causing her to smile again for the hundredth time this night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled so much.  
"The best chips in London these are," she retorted surely, "You like 'em?"  
"Delicious," he licked his lips and ate another one, Rose could not tear her eyes from his oily mouth, "Although not as delicious as what I'm looking at right now." Rose's eyes dropped embarrassedly to the pavement and a faint blush rose in her cheeks when she noticed his soft gaze was fixed on her face, she hadn't received a compliment like that in ages. He was most certainly flirting.  
"What's your name?"  
Harry scowled, "I've told you. Harry Saxon." Rose gave him a scolding glance; she was not convinced and clicked her tongue disapprovingly.  
"No, your name. I mean the Doctor sometimes called himself John Smith but he was still the Doctor." With an impressed grin the Time Lord nodded and rested his head back against the bricks,  
"All right. I'm the Master."

For a while there was silence. And then Rose burst out laughing, her laughter was beautiful and it sounded like music in his ears, although it was annoying him slightly.  
"What?!" Rose shook her head as she carried on laughing, unable to control herself, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing," she chuckled, the look on his face making her laugh even more, "It's just...The Master. Sounds a bit psychotic to me." The Master could not believe it, here he was, a Time Lord stood besides a human female, and she was giggling at him. No one ever giggled at him. No one would dare. She should cower in fear at his name. He was the most powerful being in the entire universe. Rose Tyler was certainly different to anyone or anything he had ever met before. And what made it worse was the infectiousness of her laughter, he had to chuckle too. The two of them stood laughing so hard tears of happiness trickled down their cheeks and they had to lean on each other to remain standing.

After a full three minutes of gut-wrenching hysterics the two managed to get their giggles under control and they stood up straight.  
"I think we should walk," Rose suggested and so they set off at a leisurely pace down the street, beneath the yellow street lamps and the white moon, still munching away at their dinner. They rounded a corner in silence, not an uncomfortable silence mind you, but the Master had never enjoyed quiet. He liked booming noise and shouting because it made the loud drumming in his head slightly more bearable.  
"So you and the Doctor..." he began slowly, watching her expression intently.  
"I don't really wanna talk about him tonight," she interrupted quickly, her face passive and unaffected by the proposition that they talk about him. She clearly had moved on. The Master was overjoyed. "Some other time maybe, but not our first date," she added. The Master gave a little half smile,  
"You mean you might go out with me again?" Rose looked at his beaming face; that disclosure had seemed to make him happy. She nodded plainly.  
"Why don't you tell me 'bout yourself?" Rose asked politely, she looked genuinely interested and cheerful about spending time with him. He shook his head dismissively,  
"Not much to tell."  
"Come on," she drew out the words playfully and he pulled a face,  
"I'm a Time Lord," he said tiredly, "Childhood friend of the Doctor, that's all." Rose gave a sad smile and looked up at him with large eyes,  
"He'll be pleased to know he's not the last." The Master stared at her with lowered eyebrows and a questioning look, he didn't understand. What did she mean by last?  
"The last?" He asked, probably sounding really stupid, but he needed to know what was going on.  
"Well yeah," she said as he took her hand and halted her in her steps, spinning her body round easily to face him. She waited for him to let go, but when he did not she continued, "With Gallifrey destroyed and all the Time Lords and whatever dead. He's not alone anymore," she paused, her voice became harsher although she chuckled as she talked, trying to make it sound like a joke, "That'll stop his whinging." Looking up into his face she was horrified to see a shocked and pained expression on his face and a dark light in his eyes, "You didn't know!" She blurted out with the realisation, "I'm makin' a mess of everything tonight! I'm sorry. I assumed..." She stopped, stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around him in a comforting hug. She spoke into his shoulder as she apologised again, "I'm so sorry, really I am." Her tone was sincere; she really meant was she was saying.  
"It's okay," he muttered, snuggling his head into her hair and breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries and cream, she felt great in his arms, like two pieces of a jigsaw clicking together, "I thought space felt a bit empty."

Eventually the two let go of each other, although it was reluctantly, Rose met his gaze bravely,  
"You've got the Doctor." Harry laughed loudly which surprised Rose,  
"We...ummmmmmm...had a falling out, centuries ago. Never quite made up."  
Rose nodded compassionately and then she shrugged, "Oh well. You've got me."  
"I do?"  
"Yeah," she said surely with a heart-felt, lop-sided grin, it felt a little weird saying such a thing to someone she'd known for only a few days.  
"Thanks," Saxon aka the Master murmured. He took the empty wrapping from Rose's warm hands and screwed it into a tight ball before chucking both of their bits of rubbish into a nearby bin. Then he placed her hand in his, squeezing it tightly and then tugged her closer into his side, she smiled at the feel of his skin next to hers.  
"S'okay," she answered.  
"I couldn't ask for anything more."

And then they walked off hand in hand in the darkness, making small talk together with large smiles on their faces and real joy in their hearts for the first time in many, many years.

Harry and Rose stopped on the doorstep of the Tyler Mansion their hands still entwined.  
"Ya really didn't ave to walk me home," Rose said confidently, she'd quite liked it though, he was a true gentleman. He answered simply, "I wanted to." With a large, bright smile Rose blushed slightly again and flicked her eyes embarrassedly to the floor, Harry Saxon was the only man in a long, long time to make her so nervous.  
"Thanks for a fabulous evening," and it had been marvellous, she thought to herself, "I really loved it. Can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much." With a slight bow of his closely-shaved head and a glowing, insane grin, he spoke perfectly,  
"Glad to be of service. And I loved it too. Thank you Rose," he said her name with passion. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek warmly. In a flash he moved his head to the side and captured her retreating lips with his, snogging her as if it was going out of fashion, their lips straining and teeth nipping on tender flesh sensually. They could taste the oil and potato in each other's mouths. The intense kiss lasted for so long that they both had to draw away so they didn't pass out from lack of air, their cheeks flushed and lips numb. She looked at her shoes and then back up into his face breathing heavily,  
"Well I'll see ya then," she eventually managed to murmur just loud enough for him to hear. Her smile was larger than it had ever been before and so was his.  
"Definitely," he replied swiftly, leaving no room for any argument.  
"Bye then," she said stepping away from him slowly and slipping her key into the door, looking back as he waved furiously and said,  
"Bye."

She watched his retreating back with soft, loving eyes as he half walked, half skipped up the gravel driveway, only entering the house when he had disappeared from view.

She woke up the entire house with her insane, whooping laughter when she found the huge bunch of flowers discarded carelessly on the side table.

_**

* * *

**__**Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed, you guys rock! So once again I ask you to join the dark side and press that little blue button down there. I know you know what one I'm talking about!**_

_**A huge thanks to those who have already reviewed, at this point that is:**_

_**Sunny angel**_

_**poor-person27**_

_**socially munted**_

_**onawhim**_

_**Liv**_

_**AzureFalls**_

_**Thanks to all of you, I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story and carry on reviewing and I'm hoping that more people join your special ranks soon. Thank you again.**_


	3. Getting it Right

**_Chpater 3 is here! I know it's slightly late, I'm sorry. But please enjoy! _**

**Chapter 3- Getting it Right**

Bring-bring! Bring-bring!

The phone rang a few times before Jackie rolled her eyes and cried out from her seat in Tony's room,  
"Rose! Phone!" There was no reply, so Jackie shouted even louder, "ROSE! PHONE!"  
"Okay, okay," Rose muttered exasperatedly, she ran down one of the house's many hallways and grabbed the phone in the main lobby by the staircase.

She hurriedly put the phone to her ear, she was hoping upon hope that it would be him calling, "Hello," she spoke professionally and politely, just in case it was someone from work, specifically her boss, "Rose Tyler speaking."  
"Why so formal?" Came a smooth, velvety voice, Rose smiled sweetly. Her wishing had worked.  
"Harry?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.  
"Use my real name."  
"Master," she breathed softly as if she was caressing his name with lips. At the other end of the phone line the Master smiled proudly,  
"Ahhhhh, much better," he answered tenderly.

Then Jackie walked down the stairs, she'd finished tucking her little boy in and was getting ready to go and spend some personal time with her husband. Seeing her older daughter on the phone she smiled. As Jackie walked past she leaned in closer to Rose and whispered,  
"Is that Mr Saxon?"Observing Rose's joyous grin and beaming face as well as the annoyed eye roll she got and hint of anger in her voice Jackie guessed that it was indeed the man in question.  
"Ssshhhh mum," hissed Rose, then turned her attention back to the phone. Jackie plonked herself down on the stairs and watched her daughter talk to her new beau.

"Sorry," she apologised sincerely, "What did you want?" Really she didn't care if there was no reason for his call; she was just overjoyed that he hadn't forgotten her. Maybe there was a real chance of something serious happening between them.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I rebooked those dinner reservations for next Monday. You still up for it?" Rose's grin got even wider, her voice relating to Harry how ecstatic she was about the prospect of another date, at the light sound of her voice his smile broadened as well.  
"Next Monday?" she repeated, "Of course. I'll write it down this time," she chuckled heartily, "What should I wear?"  
Mr Saxon spoke sensually; she could almost feel his moist breath against her cheek,  
"You're prettiest frock," at that Rose laughed, my, she had a beautiful laugh, "It's a posh restaurant, slightly more upmarket than that chippy. Though I'm not sure the food'll be better. Those chips were glorious." He paused, "But you'll come?"  
She replied instantly, not even thinking about the answer, "Yeah. But on one condition; I pay this time round."  
The Master shook his head firmly, forgetting that Rose couldn't see him.  
"Really Rose, I can't let you do that."  
"Then I won't come."  
"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" He asked desperately, though he found himself turned on by her feisty and determined spirit.  
"Nope," was her firm, unyielding response.  
It was then that he decided going out with Rose was worth a slight loss of pride,  
"Fine," he said in a defeated manner, "For the first time _**ever **_I'll let my lady pay."  
Rose's breath caught in her breath, he had called her his lady, his, she could hardly breath. The Master only realised what he had said when he heard the distinct sound of Rose sucking in a forceful breath, it shocked him that he had let that show of emotion out, it was most un-Time-Lord-like, he never usually said anything that had not been meticulously planned. What was she doing to him? "I seem to be making a lot of exceptions for you Miss Tyler," he said teasingly, knowing that she probably did not even realise how true that was. "I'll see you on Monday then, pick you up at six thirty."  
"I can't wait," Rose said honestly, her mouth was hurting from smiling so much, "Bye," she finally whispered, reluctant to say goodbye after such a short conversation.  
"Oh and may I say I thoroughly enjoyed our little farewell the other night," his smile was mischievous and playful, she could imagine that cheeky glint burning like fire in his eyes, "You are a very good kisser Rose," she flushed slightly, that kiss had been the first proper one she'd had in ages, "Goodbye." And then the line went dead. Rose sighed.

Meanwhile Jackie Tyler stood up and rubbed the backs of her legs, trying to revive circulation in her thighs; she'd have to remember that sitting on cold, hard, wooden steps was not good for a woman her age. With a knowing smirk she looked at her daughter's bright, lively face,  
"From that mug I'd say that was definitely Mr Saxon on the phone."  
"We're going out again next Monday," Rose said calmly, holding her excitement inside where it was bubbling almost unbearably. Spotting the way Rose was shifting her weight restlessly from foot to foot, and the constant tapping of he fingers against her leg gave away the fact that she was thrilled by the new arrangement. Rose took a leaping bound and began to head up towards her bedroom, she drew to a halt on the landing when her mum asked her boldly,  
"And do ya like him?" Rose did not even have to think about her reply, it was on her lips and out of her mouth in a flash, and it wasn't a limp, unconvincing answer either. Instead it was a solid, persuasive,  
"Yeah. I do."

Harold Saxon stood at the foot of the stairs and stared wide-eyed as his date appeared at the top of the flight, dressed up to the nines. He was dressed up in a smart black suit, white shirt and tie. On the other hand she was attired in a long, silky green gown that swept the floor and hugged her body flatteringly, upon her neck was a gold choker and a beautiful golden necklace, her blonde locks were arranged in an elaborate style upon her head, two strands framed her face gently and bought out the hue of her eyes and lips.  
"WOW!" He breathed softly, the breath whistling from between his lips.  
"How do I look?" She asked, her eyes scanning his face as she smiled nervously. She had never worn the dress before and she was slightly nervous about the slinky, expensive number. She never would get used to having money.  
"Breath taking." She was certain he was exaggerating but really she did not care, it was definitely making her feel special, "Are you ready?"  
Rose walked delicately down the stairs, holding her skirts up above her ankles so she did not trip and approached her partner with a sweet and flirtatious smile.  
"Yep," she nodded surely as he draped her long, black coat over her shoulders; it was chilly outside. Then he gripped her hand tightly in his and led her out to his chauffeur driven car, it glinted elegantly in the dim light that filtered from the mansion's windows. Opening the car door for her he allowed her to place herself down gently on the leather seat so her dress did not crease, he closed the door and moved around the other side to sit himself down next to her. With a sudden start, as the car began to pull away from the Tyler house, the Master dived into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single, flawless rose with creamy, white petals,  
"Oh I forgot to give you this," he leaned over and with deft fingers slipped the thorn-less rose behind her ear, entwining it nimbly in her hair. When he was done he sat back and admired his work with a satisfied sigh, "Now you look even more beautiful; if that's possible."  
"I think you're getting carried away Harry," Rose giggled.  
"Not at all my Rose." The air caught in her lungs and she thought she was suffocating. Had she just heard him right? His Rose? And was that possession she heard in his voice, or just plain sarcasm? Whatever it was, the feeling it gave her was not at all unpleasant.

Later that evening, when the sky had become the colour of rich-blue velvet and the stars looked like minute pieces of glitter sprinkled drunkenly across the dark blanket. Rose and Harry sat opposite each other behind a small, round table covered in a perfect white table-cloth and dressed with candles, sparkling crystal glasses and shimmering silver cutlery. The Master had not been lying when he said he was taking her to a posh restaurant. Rose sat with her hands in her lap, staring at the impeccably white porcelain plate before her and the tiny amounts of food and odd flourishes of sauce that decorated the blank china. It was more like a piece of art than a plate of food, and Rose was anxious about disturbing its minimalistic beauty by tucking in. Opposite her the Master watched her straight figure with a questioning gaze. Eventually he decided to voice his concerns,  
"Rose, are you all right? You look a little tense," he questioned concernedly. His voice seemed to wake her from her doze, and she shook her head as she lifted her eyes from the plate and looked up into his face, still dazed.  
"What?" She said a little loudly, a few people in sharp suits and with upturned noses gave the pair a contemptuous look, Rose blushed but swore at them when they turned away again, "I'm fine," she continued, oblivious to Harry's satisfied smirk, "It's just......" And she trailed off unhelpfully.  
"What? Rose spill the beans."  
Rose pouted sulkily, the desire to tell all had never been as overwhelming as now, "It's just I've never felt like I belonged in places like this. I feel.......fake. I go to parties and mix with pompous asses and snobs every other day but I hate it. It's not me."  
Harry leaned across the table, "Can I tell you a secret too?" he whispered, "I hate these places as well."  
Scoffing Rose shoved him back roughly into his seat, not believing a word of it, "But you're so at ease," she argued. With a convincing expression and a lot of eye contact, Harry managed to persuade Rose that his words were truth,  
"Only because if you don't they eat you alive, and I like to play with people," he gave a cruel smile which sent pleasant shivers down Rose's spine, "But posh social functions bring me up in a rash," at that Rose sniggered in a most unladylike fashion, the shaming looks returned, "I bought you here to impress you but if we both hate it, we should go." With a single click of his fingers a waiter appeared out of nowhere as if by magic, "Waiter can we have the bill please?" The waiter nodded obediently and stalked away to get the scrap of paper. Meanwhile the pair grinned widely at each other, Rose's foot ran down the inside of his calf beneath the table and said seriously,  
"I'm payin' remember."

The two walked through the chilly, London air, even late at night in Hyde Park the fumes from cars and vehicles hung heavily in the air. Suddenly Harry stopped, and stooped down to sit on a wooden bench. Rose stared at him questioningly. He patted the empty seat beside him encouragingly,  
"Rose, will you sit with me for a bit," Rose nodded obediently and perched on the freezing planks next to him, Harry's hand drifted to rest comfortably on her thigh, "Now you promised to tell me about yourself some time." Scoffing Rose argued lightly,  
"Ya mean now. It's a long story."  
"I've got all the time in the world," Harry insisted gently, his voice was calm and even, it was a request for her to talk, not an order or a plea like those she had heard from doctors and psychiatrists.  
"Are you sure?" She implied, knowing that once she got started there would be no stopping the words from just flooding out, along with tears and insults and all manner of things that accompany pain. His nod was his only answer. "Well if ya insist."

"He left me pregnant and alone," she cried in-between sobs as she neared the end of her tale, "How could I cope with that?" Closing her eyes tight shut, she felt a few more tears weave their way down her cheek and drip of the point of her chin. Meanwhile she clutched his hand in hers so tightly he thought his fingers might fall off, but not once did he try and remove it from her grasp as he kept his free arm wrapped comfortingly about her shoulder in a show of affection. "And he seemed indifferent, stood there on a distant Norwegian beach, he didn't even cry whilst I was pouring my heart out, and then he left without ever breathing a word of his true feelings. She rested her face against his shoulder and breathed in the spicy scent of his skin, allowing it to soothe her anguish a little. "So I didn't cope. I didn't cope at all." The pain was almost unbearable, even years after the events the wounds had not healed. "I lost my child, a little boy," an image of a sterile hospital room invaded her head, the sinister shakes of the nurse's heads, it was enough to drive her insane, "I didn't even get to hold him. My son," she mumbled dreamily, her brown eyes glazing over, "My dear, tiny son," her arms cradled an invisible child lovingly against her chest; the sight of it nearly broke the Master's hearts. "All gone now," she concluded with stark finality, "I've got nothing in this universe because of him. I wish I'd never met him, I mean, yes he showed me the stars and a new life, but he lied. He told me he'd never leave me, and he left me with absolutely zilch," the tone of her voice was now full of hate and fire as she continued to ramble on, so fast she was nearly incomprehensible, "I hate him more than anything. I HATE him Harry," she whispered coldly against the material of his coat, "I hate him so much, so much." As soon as she had finished she found herself hit with an iron wave of exhaustion. It was nigh-on-impossible for her to keep her leaden eyelids open as her date hugged her close against him, keeping her quaking body warm and muttered sweet reassurances in her ear,  
"Ssssshhhhh Rose," he hushed her softly, "It's all right. I'm here, you're not alone anymore," he pushed his face into her slightly askew blonde locks, "You'll never be alone again, not while I'm alive. Please, I can't bear to see you cry." He hushed her again, like a father hushes a tearful child. All of his words were true."

* * *

**_So what so you guys and gals think? Please click on this shiny, new button and REVIEW!  
Oh and updates may be fewer and farther between, I'm in the revision and exam stage of my life and it pretty much SUCKS! LOL!_**


	4. Closer

**_Ohhhhhh Chapter 4! HOW EXCITING! YAY! Sorry for the wait but fanfic's been playing up recently on my computer! Hope this continues to live up to your expectations and hope you love it as much as I do! Thank you guysxxxxx_**

**Chapter 4-Closer**

Rose jolted awake with a whimper. A coffee coloured sheet fell from about her shoulders and she gazed upon a piece of abstract artwork that hung on a painted white wall opposite. She had no clue as to her location.  
"Hmmmmm," she groaned, trying to clear her aching throat, "Where am I?"

Cautiously she slipped out from beneath the covers, her bare feet padded across the laminate flooring as she passed a black pile of wool that she assumed was her coat, and her golden stilettos. Silently she opened the door and entered into a bright, stark room decorated with similar pieces of artwork, bookcases and two large, white sofas.

Across the room was a door that stood slightly ajar, she walked towards it confidently, her sense heightened to pick up the smallest scent of danger or foul-play. Working for Torchwood made you paranoid, she was sure; they should advertise it with the job.

She inched open the door and stepped into the kitchen, she was surprised to find Harry bent over the cooker, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She had never seen him so informally attired before. As soon as she entered Harry turned around and smiled broadly at her,  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Rose smiled back and attempted to smooth out the deep creases in the silk of her gown, there was only one thought in her head and she had to know the answer before any civilities took place,  
"Did we......ummmmmm.....do anything last night?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly as she asked the BIG question.  
"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the Master unbelievably, "NO! You were exhausted at the end of our little chat, so I bought you back here where you could sleep. I spent the night on the sofa. We did nothing last night, so don't worry." Rose squeezed out a relieved smile, happy that the issue was resolved. Although a part of her wished his answer had been different, a part of her wished he was not such a gentleman.  
"I'm not worried. How did ya get me back here?" Harry bowed his head politely as he spoke in a gallant tone,  
"Carried you Miss Tyler, how else?" He returned his gaze to the frying pan on the stove and the four pieces of bacon that were cooking in there nicely. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he held out the hot frying pan and cocked his head towards it thoughtfully, "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, but was interrupted by the raucous beeping of the microwave, he cursed, put the pan down and headed over towards the machine. Once there he proceeded to remove a bowl of scrambled egg from the cookers interior.  
"Ya cook!" Rose shouted with joy, "The perfect man," she spoke, not completely in jest, "Yeah. I'd love some."

So the Master slipped two rashers of bacon and half of the eggs onto a plate and set it down at the table. Rose sat and soon found herself joined by him.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry if I bored ya last night," her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment, "I sorta exploded, I've never really talked to anyone 'bout it till now." With a genuine, satisfied smile the Master chewed contemplatively on a piece of meat,  
"I feel very privileged," he leaned across the table whispering, "And I didn't mind at all." Trying to ignore his words and forget the whole shameful event Rose Tyler grinned and ate some more of her portion,  
"This is really good," she pointed to the food with her cutlery, "You really are a man of many talents." He gave a sly smile that made goose-bumps rise up all over Rose's body,  
"I haven't even started," he stated with a cheeky wink.

* * *

Carol, one of the Torchwood receptionists, was skimming her eyes across the word document displayed on her VDU, not noticing the man stood before her, who was waiting with an impatient look upon his handsome face.  
"Hi," he said seriously, his lips set in a firm line as he stared at her harshly; he did not like being ignored.

"HELLO!" He finally shouted after watching the blonde reading and filing her nails for five minutes. The girl jumped five inches into the air and then settled her steely gaze on the man who had startled her.  
"Oh!" She breathed out when her eyes fell on his face; he was quite attractive, "Yes sir, how can I help you?" Her voice was low and sultry, Harry would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't been so rude.  
"I'm looking for Miss Tyler?"  
"16th floor, corridor 6, 2nd room on the left," she stated robotically, "It has her name on it." Forcefully, he squeezed out a lax smile and nodded sternly,  
"16th floor, corridor 6, 2nd room on the left," his repetition was word for word, "Got it. Thank you."

Inside a blank, glass walled office Rose Tyler's phone flashed at her angrily. The young woman sighed from behind an enormous mound of paperwork; if she had anymore visitors today her work would never get finished. Pressing the button, Rose's ear registered the flustered tone of Jenny, her PA,  
"Miss Tyler, sorry for disturbing you but there's someone who wants to see you." With another frustrated sigh Rose spoke tiredly into the intercom,  
"Show them in Jenny," before she turned her attention back onto the documents before her.

The door creaked as it opened and soft footfalls were heard on the carpeted floor, however Rose did not look up.  
"Have you missed me?" Immediately Rose bolted upright in her chair, seeing his unique figure standing in the centre of the room nearly made her fly from her seat into his arms, but she didn't, she had to control her emotions. Instead she shoved her paperwork to the side and offered him a bright but bored smile,  
"Harry! It's so nice to see a friendly face." Walking slowly across the room Harry walked to the window and gazed out over the city below,  
"I thought I'd take you out for lunch, give you a break."  
"Oh Harry, that's a lovely idea, I'd love to. But, I've got all this bloody paperwork! I can't leave it or it'll never get done." He turned to her with a sly smile, as if he had already guessed her answer some time before,  
"You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked, "If you can't eat out, then we'll eat in. We'll have a picnic, right here." With a raised eyebrow, Rose gave him an enquiring look as if trying to discover why he was so desperate to spend time with her. Finding no answer, sinister or otherwise, Rose had no reason to refuse.  
"It'd be a bit strange, but yeah, I'd like that."

Half and hour later Rose and Harry were sat on the itchy carpet, a wide variety of sumptuous food lay in front of them, spread out across the floor amongst the torn off supermarket wrappings they had come in. The Master was holding a thin wafer biscuit, piled high with an exotic looking paste, in his hands,  
"Here try some of this," he offered, and drew his hand near to Rose's mouth. Obeying his order she opened her lips and took a bite out of the delicious snack, her mouth encircling his sweet, sticky fingers, licking the scrumptious paste from them sensually.  
"Ummmmm," she murmured after he had withdrawn his hand, "That's good," she hoped he was aware she was not only discussing the food, "Harry this was a wonderful idea," giving him a secretive smile she continued, "You're a good friend Master."  
"Or maybe something more?" He asked softly, not sure if he wanted her to hear him or not.

Suddenly she was upon him, pushing him roughly to the floor as her lips attacked his savagely, forcing the air from his lungs. Their mouths were connected in an airtight seal as tongues familiarised themselves with every inch of the others mouth. He smiled against her lips, God he was enjoying this. Her fingers clawed at him, scraping his skin through the flimsy fabric of his shirt and leaving red, burning marks across his back, meanwhile his fingers tangled themselves painfully in her tresses, the feeling was so bittersweet.

Rose's next visitor did not have the courage to mention the messy condition of her hair or the creased, dishevelled state of her dark suit when they entered.

* * *

The Master decided to walk back to his apartment after meeting Rose. He adjusted his badly tied necktie and attempted to pull the creases from his ripped shirt whilst also trying to hide the devastated garment from view beneath his jacket. Trudging in a daydream down the smoggy London streets he muttered distractedly to himself, not caring who heard his self-confession, all the while trying to cope with the memories of the day, he was not sure how this had happened.  
"So this is what love feels like."

Miss Rose Tyler was still sat in her office at midnight; she was desperate not to leave the place where such brilliant, sweet memories had been made. Pulling out a make-shift scrap-book from a drawer in her desk she opened up to a blank page and laid the book bare on the glass table-top. Picking up a pen, she began to write, not skimming over any facts however personal or smutty. Her final words burned on the page as she re-read them over and over.  
_I know it sounds crazy, I've only know him for a week or so, but I think I love him._

* * *

Weeks went by and Harry and Rose were officially dating. He had swiftly become a regular face at Torchwood, and practically all the secretaries talked about at coffee breaks was Miss Tyler and her new, wealthy man, who spent so much time at her work he could not possibly have a job of his own. It had quickly become the assumption that he had been born into money, part of the aristocratic upper-class. Of course Miss Tyler never spoke about him, but then she never talked about anything unless it was work related; tight-lipped and stoic some called her, others said she was arrogant and heartless. Either way no one knew her well enough to really tell. The happy couple spent all of their time together; Rose was even ignoring her family and old friends so she could be with him, most days she stayed at his handsome apartment, some days she missed work, preferring to remain in bed with him. The two were very intimate, friends and lovers. And though upset that their relationship was under strain, Rose's family and friends were glad that she was at least happy.

* * *

**_So you like? Please REVIEW! It only takes a minute or so..........And you know you want to do it! Thanks to ALL my readers and a really BIG thanks to my reviewers. Love you all._**


	5. The Truth Must be Told

_**Here it is. Sorry about the wait but I've had a lot on my plate at the moment. Sorry again, but I hope you still enjoy it. **_

**Chapter 5-The Truth has to be Told**

Sat on the sofa at home, Rose switched the television off with the remote and looked into the kitchen at her lover who was currently finishing the last of the washing up. Rose gave a humoured smirk, she never would have guessed that a Time Lord could really do domestic, and do it so well.  
"Master?" she asked softly.  
"Yes," he replied, wiping his soapy hands on a dishcloth and coming to sit down beside her. Rose gave a sigh, leaned her head on his shoulder,  
"Do ya think we should tell the family? About who and.......what you are." The Master stared at the black television screen, unsure of how to answer, after all this was a serious issue of explaining who he really was,  
"Do whatever you think is right," he finally answered, taking her hand and stroking it supportively. It wasn't going to be easy for her either. Looking at her with soft eyes, he still could not believe that he had fallen in love with her: a human female, and the Doctor's previous companion. For God's sakes what was happening to him!  
"I don't wanna lie to them anymore," she said as justification, hoping that he would understand, pleased when he agreed that he did. She was not entirely sure that her reasoning was real. Perhaps she just wanted to hurt them, to make them feel how she once had, to force them to understand her old pain. Turning to look up at him, she placed a hand against his chest, her eyes full of worry and fear, "What if they try and split us up?"  
"We'll deal with that if it happens," he stated firmly, his eyes pleading with her to believe him as her fingers clutched at the fabric of his t-shirt needily,  
"I couldn't cope if that happened."  
"It won't happen my Rose," he assured her, enfolding her frame in his arms and hugging her until she almost couldn't breathe. It felt so good to be loved so.  
"My Master," she finished tearfully before he silenced her with a kiss.

Rose sat at the long, walnut dinner table with her family, the first time she had seen them in weeks. Her mother and other-father were trying to make it seem like nothing had been going on over the past weeks and the conversation was as normal as it possibly could be.  
"How was your day darling?" asked her mother, not talking to her, but to Pete.  
"Good, the usual you....."  
"Mum, Pete I've got something to tell you," Rose blurted out, interrupting her 'father' rudely and not looking at all sorry for her inconsideration. If she didn't tell them soon it was going to send her crazy. Jackie scowled, scolding her daughter as if she was five years old. Rose hated that.  
"Rose, you shouldn't interrupt people when they're talkin'."  
Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but this is really important," she paused, the sooner this was other with, and the sooner she could get back to her Harry, the better, "It's about Harry."  
"Mr Saxon?" Jackie questioned, intrigued at this sudden mention of Rose's new and mysterious man-friend. Rose nodded, and dropped her cutlery onto the table with a clatter; she could feel everyone's eyes, even those of her younger brothers, on her.  
"He's not who you think he is," she said and then cursed herself, that made him sound like some sort of psychopath, "He's.........he's a Time Lord, like the Doctor. He's the Master" she concluded quickly so her parents wouldn't be able to lecture her on suitability. She looked across at her mother, the most important person at the table, that familiar face was completely unreadable; Rose crossed her fingers, "Mum? Say something." It was almost an order.  
"What can I say Rose?"  
"That you'd guessed all ready," suggested Rose helpfully, not caring if what was said was a lie, "That it doesn't matter." Jackie glared at her firmly,  
"Darlin' I was there the last time one of them left you," she spat, "I picked up the pieces, and it broke my heart. I don't think I could do it again."  
"But Harry's not like the Doctor. He's different," Rose argued severely, she could not believe anyone was comparing her new man to her old one. They were not at all similar.  
"How? I can't see anything different."  
"Ya don't know him," Rose replied, wanting so much to shout but knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere, "He wouldn't just leave me because I think he loves me."  
"Has he told you that himself?" Jackie was always the one to burst her bubble.  
"Not exactly."  
"Then how do you know?"  
Rose swore under her breath, why had she wanted to do this? What had been the point of this exercise? She could not remember. Anyway why did she have to justify her choice of men, something so personal, to her mother? It was her life after all.  
"The way he looks at me, the way he touches me, how close we've become in so short a time," she had completely forgotten the presence of little Tony in her dreams of her lover,  
"I thought we'd already had this discussion, sex isn't the same as love," Jackie hissed so her son would not be able to hear.  
"I know!" shouted Rose, "I don't mean that. I can't explain it, but ya have to believe me!"  
"And _**if **_he does love you, do you love him back?"  
"Yes."  
"More than the Doctor? You're not just falling for him cause they're the same........species."  
"NO!" Screamed Rose almost furiously, "I love 'im a million times more than I ever loved the Doctor. And if ya knew him you'd see how different they are."  
"Well as long as you're sure and I ave to admit you've been happier than I've ever seen ya before since you've been with him. We were just worried bout ya Rose, we don't wanna see you hurt like before, isn't that right Pete?"  
Peter seemed to wake up from a daydream when his wife addressed him, he shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up properly,  
"Yeah, yeah," Pete muttered, "Course Jacks," he paused and scratched his head wonderingly, "Do you think Rose, he'd like a job with Torchwood?" Laughter echoed about the room and once again all eyes turned on Rose, she just could not contain herself, Jackie rolled her eyes tiredly,  
"Oh Peter, for God's sake."

"How did it go?" the Master asked Rose when he came to pick her up from he parents house the next day. Rose laughed and threw her arms around his neck joyfully,  
"Good! Fine! OH YAY!" Spotting her mum coming down the hallway she whispered into his ear softly, "Watch out for mum!"  
"What do you mean?" He asked but found his own question answered when Rose disengaged herself from his body and his cheek met the stinging palm of Jackie Tyler.  
"That's a present for you Mr Saxon," the older woman said menacingly as she walked away and disappeared down the corridor.  
"I get it," he finished, cupping his cheek tenderly in his cool hand, it was red and stinging.  
Rose laughed at him, and pressed a very gentle kiss onto the centre of the throbbing handprint, "Come on!"

_**So do you still like it? If so…….or not……or if you're angry at my pause…….then PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Thank you. **_


	6. A Birthday Treat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

_**Am sorry about the wait but I am really struggling with this story at the moment, I hope I'll eventually get it finished, but I'm not certain.**_

_**Anyway the few reviews I received last chapter made me sad **__****__** and wonder if it was really worth it, so please let me know whether you're still liking this and whether I should carry on updating, even irregularly. Thank you all.**_

**Chapter 6-A Birthday Treat**

The Master led the blindfolded Rose into a large, darkened room at a posh London hotel. Teasingly slowly he removed the blindfold and she squinted as the lights turned on around her. There was a loud shout, multiple voices in a blurry world,  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" Rose clapped her hands over her open mouth as her eyes finally adjusted to the light and the reality of the room was laid bare before her. Over a hundred people stood, work colleagues, her supposed friends, all were their except for her family, not that that bothered her that much.  
"Oh my God!" Rose cried, Harry gripped her waist protectively and possessively as he whispered into her ear,  
"Have a lovely day!" Rose gazed around at the bustling dance floor and strobe lights, the long buffet table piled high with food, some of which she recognized from that unforgettable day in her office, and the beautiful streamers and balloons and presents that decorated the expensive place.  
"I dunno what to do first," she said excitedly. Someone in the crowd, who she could not pinpoint, gave a loud shout of,  
"PRESENTS!"  
Then everyone followed suit, screaming,  
"PRESENTS!" Their bluntness made Rose chuckle and she turned to her partner with a beaming smile,  
"Somehow I think presents."

Rose leaned back in the chair as her newly manicured fingers tore roughly through the shiny, silver paper of a package. Harry was kneeling down beside her, looking up into her joyous face eagerly. Once the contents of the present had been revealed, Rose gave a half-hearted smile at the giver of the gift,  
"Oh lovely, a book, thanks Jenny," she said to her secretary as she dumped the book down with the other useless bits and pieces at her feet. None of these people really had a clue about who she was did they? Jenny, however did not seem to notice her sarcasm, instead she began with a satisfied grin,  
"It's 'Typing for Dummies,'" she continued without stopping for breath even though her next words turned out to be quite insulting, "I know all those typos in your reports, and thought it'd help, the boss will be thrilled because he's spoken to me..."  
"Yep I think that's quite enough," interrupted Harry, cruelly shoving Jenny away, Rose gave him an appreciative smile, "And last but not least, my pressies," someone handed him an enormous bouquet that was almost half his height, "Thanks. Here's number one."  
Rose stared lovingly at the flowers as he knelt down beside her. "Roses. Lots of roses," she whispered sweetly. And there were, hundreds of them, white and red and pink and peach hued, arranged artistically with curling fronds of greenery and white flicks of ribbon, "Thank you," she finished, before leaning down, placing a finger beneath his chin and kissing him firmly.  
"I said that was number one."  
"How many have I got?"  
"One more." And he placed a long, rectangular box into her hands. The box was black, smooth and shining, and topped with a glittering silver bow. Rose carefully undid the dainty silver latch on the box and flicked the lid open. She gasped.  
"Oh God! Harry I....." She was speechless. For lying on the black silk cushion in the tidy little box was a startlingly beautiful diamond necklace, the glistening, sparkling and shimmering gems shone on their soft bed and refracted the light into the different shades of the rainbow, Rose was enchanted. "It's beautiful, absolutely stunning. But how much did you spend on this?"  
Harry tutted impatiently as their eyes met in an unblinking stare, "As if I'm gonna tell you that!"  
"Wow! That must have cost a fortune," interrupted an obscure voice that neither Harry nor Rose recognised, an unidentifiable hand stretched out to stroke the delicate necklace but the Master batted the prying fingers away meanly.  
"Uhh uhhh. For Rose's hands only," he ordered.  
With a sugary, affectionate smile she gripped his shoulders with superhuman strength and pulled him up forcefully into the warm circle of her arms, pressing a wet kiss onto his neck, which was uncovered as his shirt was undone down to the four or fifth button,  
"Thank you so much, but you spoil me."  
The Master smiled as his right fore-finger traced a line along her jaw and down the supple skin of her collar bone, "I know," he muttered darkly with a small smile, "But you're worth every penny."  
"I'm never gonna be able to repay you," she said with raised eyebrows and a suggestive look.  
"You repay me every day you spend with me," plucking the necklace carefully from it's cushion he picked up her thick, yellow locks and did up the necklace, his fingers brushing the skin at the back of her neck and causing Rose's breath to catch uncomfortably in her throat. When he was done he moved back and admired her with a proud expression. She had to be the most beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes upon, my, he loved her so very much, "Now come and dance with me."

Upon the dance-floor Miss Tyler rested her pretty face against his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall beneath her cheek, hearing the familiar, reassuring beat of his two hearts in her ears. It was a sound she often fell asleep too; she loved it more than the sound of her own heart.  
"Reminds me of the first day we met," she murmured, "The best day of my life." And she meant that with all her soul, she loved him more than anything.  
"You're not going to run away this time?" He asked her jokingly, recalling the memories of that fateful day. Rose gazed up into his eyes, her emotions flowing out through them like they were floodgates,  
"Never."

The throng gathered round the miniscule but highly decorated table on which was stood the finest looking cake Rose had seen in her entire life.  
"Time to cut the cake!" They all shouted, they were more excited, it seemed, than the birthday girl. With a look similar to exasperation Rose picked up the knife and fighting the urge not to stick it in every single member of the party but her Harry she slipped it into the rich sponge as everyone sang a terrible sounding version of 'Happy Birthday.' She was pleased to note that the Master was not singing with them.

As soon as the cake was split up into as many pieces as there were guests, Rose and her lover returned to the dance floor.  
"How about coming back to mine tonight? Just the two of us?"  
"How could I ever refuse you?"

So just past midnight Harry dragged a peeved looking Rose up to his apartment. He pushed the door open violently while Rose hung desperately on his arm; he switched on the light to reveal the familiar living room dressed up in tens of hundreds of fragrant, brightly coloured flowers.  
"Happy birthday darling," he drooled into her ear.  
"Oh Har....Master," she corrected herself, it was going to take her a little longer to become used to calling him by one name in public and another in private, "It's beautiful, as lovely as the stars and the frozen seas of Woman Wept," she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.  
"I don't think."  
"Oh it is," Rose assured him firmly, "Because I'm doing it with you." The Master smiled that crazy smile of his that made Rose go weak at the knees, she took the glass that he offered her.  
"Champagne?"  
Rose nodded without a thought, "Please."

The Master held the struggling form of his lover beneath him, his hands gripped her wrists tightly and kept them above her head, his legs straddled her hips and he bit down hard on her shoulder, drawing blood. Catching his mouth with hers Rose assaulted his lips with incredible force, nipping them and scratching the ivory enamel against his tender, pink flesh.  
"You haven't met the family yet, ave ya?" She snapped out between furious kisses.  
"Sort of," he panted, it was so hard to talk like this, "I've met your mum." Rose laughed, her fingers exploring his chest and drawing lace patterns across his back, she tangled her fingers in the wispy hair that covered his chest, meanwhile his hands played across her wide hips and curved waist, "No. I suppose not," he said before trailing his tongue across her cheek and then her lips, before he nibbled playfully on her earlobe.  
"Consider it arranged then." The Master pressed himself down over her, covering her body with his possessively and making a pathway of kisses down her neck and body to her navel.  
"Whatever you want," he stated as he moved back up to look into her flushed face, brushing the pads of his fingers against her lips and then beating them with hard kisses once more. The two were more than equally matched in passion.

_**A big, big thank you to all my previous reviewers and readers, and any new ones today. Thank you! **_


	7. A Night of Many Faces

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on?**_

_**Sorry again about the wait, I know I'll hardly have any readers left but for the faithful of you whom I have screwed about with the past months (exams and stuff like that), here's chapter 7. I hope there are still some readers left to enjoy it……..**_

**Chapter 7 – A Night of Many Faces**

Rose greeted him with a firm kiss and a hug,  
"Hello," she gripped his hand tightly and pulled him into the enormous, marble floored lobby, "Come in, the family'll be out soon. Watch mum especially," she winked at him, "She's been a bit, well, hyper all day."

Just as Rose finished warning her lover her mother appeared in the hall, a bright smile plastered on her made-up face and an expensive blue dress hanging from her shoulders. Immediately she headed towards Harry and enfolded him in a friendly hug,  
"Oh Mr Saxon," she exclaimed as she released him, "A pleasure to met ya properly at last. We've heard so much about ya." Harry nodded, he had met Jackie briefly before, but as he had told Rose a few days ago they were short encounters where only words of greeting had been exchanged.  
"No we haven't," came a small yet firm voice and Harry stared down into the face of a little sandy haired boy with a serious, suspicious expression. Rose held out her hand motioning towards the two,  
"Harold Saxon, this is my mum Jacqueline."  
"Jackie please."  
"And this is my brother, Tony." Harry stood there staring for a little while until Rose gave him a sharp shove in the back, immediately with a well faked smile the Master knelt down onto his haunches and offered the little boy his hand,  
"Pleased to meet you Tony." The young child glared at the man, and shook his head dismissively,  
"Yeah whatever!" Jackie gave her son a light slap on the back and scolded him for his rudeness,  
"TONY! Mind your manners."

"And finally Peter," said Rose, motioning at the man who had just arrived in the hallway. Harry shook his hand firmly.  
"Pleasure to meet you at last Mr Saxon," Pete said but did not smile; he appeared quite uncaring about Rose's love life. Jackie smiled, not seeming to notice her husband's coldness; she gave her daughter's companion an almost harsh stare and questioned him seriously,  
"So, if ya don't mind me askin', what do ya want us to call ya? Is it Mr Saxon or the Master?" With a roll of her eyes Rose muttered something inaudible under her breath, however Harry seemed unaffected by the probing question, he took her hand and squeezed,  
"No Rose, it's all right. Call me what you want Jackie whatever one you feel comfortable with." He met Jackie's eyes, and for the first time that night she gave him what looked like a real, honest smile, she chuckled lightly and nodded,  
"Harold Saxon it is then."

The doorbell rang again; Rose sighed and untangled her hand from his.  
"That must be Mickey and Clarissa."

Rose opened the door and allowed Mickey Smith and a pretty, young woman with a bulging stomach into the crowded entrance hall. Mickey was the first to make conversation, enveloping Jackie in a warm hug as he greeted her like he would greet his mother,  
"Hello! Jackie you look lovely," the man moved over, bending down to give the lad a high five with his right hand, "Hi there Tony, high five!" Next he progressed to Pete and shook his hand severely, "Pete, good to see you," and then he gave Rose a small hug which she shrunk away from shyly, "Rose, you're still smiling it must be a miracle!" Mickey's wife gave a half-hearted smirk and hit her husband playfully on the arm,  
"Ignore him Rose. It's lovely to see you again....."  
She was cut off by her spouse, who had finally made his way over to Harold,  
"And you must be the one and only Harold Saxon. Nice to meet you."  
"And you." Mickey led his wife away from the rest of the Tyler family and introduced her to Rose's new man,  
"Clarissa, this is the famous Mr Saxon. My wife Clarissa and of course unknown here," he finished jabbing his thumb rudely at her swollen belly.

Suddenly Jackie clapped her hands together firmly, causing everyone to jump, and announced that it was time to eat, before she led everyone into the large, ornate dining room of the Tyler mansion.  
"So you know the Doctor then?" Mickey asked flippantly as he swallowed a mouthful of scrumptious food, his eyes bored into Harry in an attempt to intimidate him. Of course it did not work. Rose scowled, her hand poised, holding a laden fork near her mouth,  
"How do you know that!?" She turned to glare angrily at her mother, the only one who would have told Mickey such a thing, "MUM!"  
"I didn't know it was a big secret, so don't shout at me!" Apparently unaware of the tension he was causing, Mickey carried on digging, his voice light,  
"Were you good friends or what? And why did he always tell us his race or species was dead? Does he know about you? Do you have much to do with him?" There was a loud clatter as Rose dropped her fork onto her plate and sat, like a sulking child, with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest and her head lowered,  
"Mickey! Shut up about him!" She ordered him severely.  
"You know how he left Rose don't you?" Mickey continued ignoring Rose's embittered protests, "Is that just him or is that a Time Lord thing?"

At last Rose snapped, she leapt up from her seat sending it crashing backwards with a BANG, then she pointed a long, sharpened nail at her old friend, her eyes narrow and her mouth unsmiling, "SHUT IT SMITH! Why do you always have to bring him up!? You bastard!" And she fled furiously into the kitchen, slamming the door hard behind her. The Master made a move to follow her but was motioned back to his seat by Jackie with a dismissive but flustered wave of her hand,  
"She's changed so much since that day," she murmured to no one in particular, her tone full of sorrow, "I'm sorry Harry; she's not usually like this. Excuse me." Then she too left the dinner party to go after her stressed daughter.

Jacqueline found her daughter in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge with her eyes closed and her breathing rapid. In an attempt to reassure her child, the worried woman placed a hand gently on the girl's shoulder whilst trying to hush her softly,  
"Rose darlin' hush."  
Yet Rose quickly shrugged the hand away, "Don't touch me!" She screamed heatedly into her mum's face.  
"Okay," Jackie said immediately, and took a few paces away from Rose; she had grown used to her daughters quick, violent tempers that had emerged over their time in this universe, she had grown used to the cold distance that now separated her daughter from the rest of the family, and although it saddened her, it had become just another fact of life, "You know I like him," she said slowly, trying to anticipate Rose's reaction, "Even more than the...........other one."  
"The Doctor mum," Rose huffed, "Ya can say his name!"  
"Well I like him more than the Doctor then. He's attractive and quite charming. And I can see he makes you happy, which is the only important thing," drawing in a breath of air she gulped anxiously, "Mickey was wrong to bring the subject up......." She paused, knowing Rose would not let her forget this moment easily, "And I shouldn't have told him." Slamming her hand hard against the fridge door, Rose cried,  
"You think!" Years ago the scene would have bought Jackie to tears, but now she observed the behaviour with a cool severity, as if she was an onlooker rather than a member of this volatile situation.  
"I'm sorry sweety. I'm really, really...."

The door swung open smoothly on its well-oiled hinges and the slender figure of Harold Saxon entered, his face contorted with worry and his eyes pouring with love. Ignoring Jackie and her half-finished phrase the Time Lord crossed the kitchen in two huge strides, stood so that Rose was facing him and grabbed her shoulders tenderly, forcing her to look up at him.  
"Rose? Are you all right?" The blonde nodded thoughtfully, her eyes no loner vacant but fixed on the figure before her. The pair stood in silence for a while, as if they were the only two people in the whole world, Jackie was almost upset when she had to shatter the comfortable peace,  
"Mr Saxon!? What are you doing here? Ya should be in there.........."  
"Mum, go away. Leave us alone," Rose muttered, though her eyes never left the Master's face. With a defeated glance to the floor Jackie left the kitchen, the door closed behind her allowing her to catch the first words of the couple's conversation,  
"Really I'm fine..."

The remainder of the party stared at her with questions burning in their eyes as she returned to her seat at the head of the table. She sipped contemplatively on her wine before raising her eyes to the others and stating,  
"I think they're in love!"

Hours later the party were saying their farewells in the hall, Mickey pecked Jackie politely on each cheek as he thanked her for the evening's festivities,  
"Thank you for a delicious meal Jackie, we'll return the favour sometime soon," he shook Tony's hand lightly, "Bye Tony," and nodded at the rest of the Tyler family, "Pete, Rose."  
Clarissa followed suit, hugging Jackie gently, "Yeah, thank you for a wonderful evening. It's nice to get out of the house. See you soon everyone."  
"Bye," chorused the crowd jollily as the two vanished into a cool, dark night.

Once the Smith's had left, Harry turned on his heel and headed towards the door as well,  
"I'd better be off as well."  
Rose pulled a glum face and sighed sadly, she clung onto his arm, stroking the back of his hand softly with her thumb,  
"Do you have to?"  
He gave her a gentle smile and nodded slowly, "Yes." He turned to Jackie, but made no attempt to kiss or embrace her, "It was a fabulous dinner Jackie, thank you."  
"Quite all right," the woman replied with a favourable smile, only a little offended by the man's lack of hugs. Next he looked at Pete Tyler, scanning his eyes over the man's thin hair and sharp suit, the two had rarely exchanged words this night and Harry got the impression that the man had never forgotten that Rose was not his own flesh and blood.  
"Thank you Pete, you have a beautiful family. It was a pleasure to meet you." The nod that followed was courteous but not entirely friendly, he did not gift him with a verbal answer. With a broad smile the Master dropped onto his haunches, Rose's hand still touching his shoulder, and offered Tony his hand for a high five, "See ya Tony!"  
"See ya Harry!" Tony shouted, and slapped Harry's hand so hard it stung. Then he turned back to his partner,  
"Bye," she whispered sorrowfully, her eyes locked with his, begging him not to leave her. He squeezed her shoulder reassuring, promising her he'd be back tomorrow, then kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
"I'll see you soon," he said, tucking a finger beneath her chin and lifting her head up into the light, "Bye," kissing her once more and then left her with her family.

As the door banged shut Jackie offered her daughter an encouraging smile and nodded approvingly,  
"He's a good bloke. You've got a good catch there Rose, the best you've ever had." Meeting her eyes for the first time all evening, the young blonde gave a forced smile and wrung her hands anxiously behind her back,  
"I know." Silence fell awkwardly on the group; not an uncommon thing in the Tyler household these days. Inconspicuously Jackie elbowed her husband sharply in the ribs, making him splutter. Getting his spouse's point, the bored-looking fellow took a step towards his 'daughter' with open arms,  
"I'm glad for you sweetheart." Yet his arms dropped back to his side when Rose took a deliberate step away from his approaching figure, making it quite clear that she did not wish to be embraced, particularly by her adoptive father. Tony giggled sweetly,  
"I like Harry, he's funny." Rose smiled at him. It was probably a good thing that her family liked him, although Rose would not have cared of they'd hated him completely, he was hers and she would not give him up for anything. She was addicted. Yawning Jackie swept up her little son and began to talk; Rose only just caught what she was saying,  
"Goodnight darling. Say nigh-nights Tony." The little lad waved from his seat in his mama's arms,  
"Night-night." Rose waved back feebly,  
"Night Tony tiger." Pete followed his wife and child up the stairs leaving Rose alone in the dull entrance hall.

Sighing tiredly, Rose leaned back against the door, unsure whether she would be able to cope with her family until midday. Perhaps if she remained in bed for most of the morning she would manage it? Thinking back over the evening she thought that it had gone rather well, with the exception of the 'Doctor incident'. The Master had been utterly charismatic and had put his spell over everyone present. Rose had followed his lessons, trying her hardest to get along with all and been as polite and amiable as her mood allowed. It had worked. They loved him. Their open relationship was quite safe. Now she just had to wait until she could get back to him. Biting her lip she scolded herself, realising for the first time since they'd gotten together, just how dependent she had become on him. She was only herself when she was with him.

**Sorry again. Hope you weren't let down by it anyhow. **

**SORRY‼‼ *****Sobs uncontrollably***


	8. A Gift that Can Not be Refused

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on?_**

**_Yes this is another update! OMG! _**

**Chapter 8-A Gift that Can't be Refused**

"This is the same place we sat after our second date, when I blubbed like a little girl," Rose said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a loving gesture.  
"You've got a good memory," Harry replied. Of course he was aware it was the same bench, it was the reason he had decided to sit there, but for a human woman to remember such a detail, especially seeing as the night had been pitch and most of her time had been spent in hysterics, was very impressive. Rose chuckled lightly,  
"I'm Torchwood trained remember," she paused, staring blankly into the distance for a few minutes before continuing, "The family loved you by the way, mum, dad, Mickey, Clarissa, and Tony, who never likes anyone new." Looking back into his face she nearly laughed at his disinterested expression, his sarcasm was not subtle in the slightest.  
"I'm _so_ glad." She hit him playfully on his thigh, his hand trapping hers on its return journey and pressing it down upon the rough denim material of his jeans.  
"You couldn't care less," she said seriously as she stared at their hands, "And you know, neither could I," she smiled proudly, she had not spoken to her family since the meal and she was quite pleased with herself, it was time she began to live her own life, "I like you, and that's all that matters." The Master drummed his fingers on her shoulder in that familiar, maddening da-da-da-dum and chuckled fondly,  
"You can be rather cruel sometimes Rose Tyler." Leaning over teasingly slowly, she brushed her lips softly against the Master's, he felt soft and welcoming against her mouth. Her fingers moved up to stroke his face,  
"But you like it," she mumbled against his tasty, smooth flesh, "Anyway I'm tired of always being good, I wanna be bad," her voice was low and husky, it was very sexy, "Just a little. And I wanna do it with you," she finished as she ran a finger along the inside of his leg. He pressed a hard kiss into her ear; his hot, moist breath stirring her blonde hair slightly,  
"If you keep this up you'll never get your present."

And he pulled away from his lover, dipping his hand into his pocket to produce a little, blue, velvet, drawstring bag, taking her open hand in his he lay the heavy bag in her palm. Rose gazed in an odd manner at the bag for a while, as if he did not want to open it,  
"Oh Master," she finally stated firmly, "Not another one......." With precise movements she opened the minute pouch, "It's a key!"  
"To my apartment," he finished for her with a satisfied smirk, picking up the silver piece of metal and holding it up in the pale sunlight.  
"Are ya asking me to move in with ya? Mr Saxon, you move quickly," she said jokingly, removing the key from his fingers and examining it closely. Meanwhile the Master shrugged, his eyes focused on her still form admiringly,  
"Yep. Well, I decided I wanted to see more of you," Rose beamed at him, he could not help but grin back merrily, "And you spend so much time there, you practically live with me anyway." He stopped, eyes met and hearts beat in sync, "So? Don't keep me in suspense." Slipping the key into her jacket pocket Rose nodded surely and then kissed him again,  
"Of course I'll move in with you, nothing could make me happier. I think I'm the luckiest thing in all the universes to have found you." With those words he kissed her back, his hands on the back of her head pushing her deeper into the caress, he smiled against her lips.

"But you'll regret it," Rose assured him as they sauntered back towards her office hand in hand. Moving closer into her side, Harry let go of her hand and wrapped his arm about her waist instead,  
"Oh I know!" He exclaimed mischievously, pinching her bum like a teenager and laughing so loudly the pair received threats and disapproving looks from the rest of the crowd.

**_I really hope you like this! And an ENORMOUSLY HUGE GIGANTIC THANK _****_YOU to all of you who are still reading and also still reviewing.  
A particularly special thanks to MarthaSmith, MicroChips, onawhim and socially munted, who all reviewed the long awaited and much delayed seventh chapter despite all the problems. And one last final thanks to AzureFalls, the one person who has kept on at me to upload more and carry on writing, even though she is a utter DROSE shipper. You're a FAB friend, thank you xxxxx_**

**_SO PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! _**


	9. The Passage of Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**Chapter 9-The Passage of Time  
**So Rose Tyler formally moved in with Harold Saxon aka the Master and her family became even more estranged from the distant, young woman. The rumours and gossiping had work had long passed, their love affair was old news by now, his visits just another part of the day's dull routine. Meanwhile Rose's life got better and better. After she'd been trapped in this strange, new universe she'd believed she would never be happy again, she'd never have dreamed she would ever be as content as she was with the Master, even if she had remained in her original universe. The Master was surprisingly good at domestic, far superior to the Doctor's failed effort: he cooked, he cleaned, the list went on and on. And even his strange habits: his love of dancing, his expensive tastes, his passionate explosions of temper, could not detract from her love for him. They would blissfully fall asleep in each others arms whilst the TV screen flickered freely; they would dance around the apartment like mad things and then retire to bed where they would talk till dawn. The Master too, could hardly believe his luck. Rose was perfect for him, their two smashed pieces fit together with no flaws or gaps, creating one smooth plane of glass, smoothing out each other's bad points. He loved her above all else in the millions of universes that existed, he loved her even more than he loved hurting the Doctor, and that was saying something!

On the way to work every morning, whether she was running late or not, Rose would make a detour, heading into the park a few blocks west of the Torchwood building. The reason for this eccentric, little practice was simple. It meant she could pass 'the tree'. 'The tree' was an ancient, twisted oak in the corner of the park a few steps away from one of the more isolated footpaths, and etched deep into the scarred, rough bark was a shaky, little heart, the initials T.M and R.T carved firmly in the wood. They would not leave this world without leaving a scar. Every time she passed the familiar tree and spied the dark lines against the gnarled brown a smile lit her face up like the sun. No matter what happened they would always be together, their essences fixed in that lonely tree for eternity.

_**

* * *

**__**I'm sorry it's only short………..But do you like? If you do, let me know‼! **_

_**Am in desperate needs of some happiness now‼  
**__**Thanks to my LOYAL, LOYAL, LOYAL reviewers………………I love you all‼‼ xxxxx**_


	10. Questions and Answers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on?**_

**Chapter 10- Questions and Answers of an Important Kind**

The night was moist and humid, almost uncomfortable but not quite. In the black, velvet heavens the full moon dripped it's milky light upon the city of London, surrounding the luminous sphere were tiny, pinpricks of light littering the ebony expanse like millions of eyes spying on the world of men. Rose sipped at the heady, red wine in her large crystal glass her eyes gazing devotedly at her partner as he finished his last spoonful of dessert,  
"Do you miss them?" he asked after he'd licked the cream from the corners of his mouth, watching as her eyes lifted to the starry sky above, "Do you miss your home?"  
Rose stared into space blankly, before she answered, her voice aloof and remote,  
"Yeah," then her tone changed, becoming more sweet and focused, "Except if I'd never have come here, I'd never have met you."

With a sigh the Master shuffled over in an attempt to get some feeling back into his left leg, he gently wriggled the glass from her hand and took her hand in his.  
"I think it's time I told you Rose that these past few months I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've devised a plan, a plan that would see us getting revenge on our good friend, the Doctor, getting the recognition and renown we deserve for all our work and being quite bad."  
Rose leaned in, she was intrigued by his words and interested, very, very interested. A menacing smirk played on her painted lips.  
She spoke in hushed tones,  
"I'm listening."

By the end of the conversation Rose was stood, her back resting on the wall of his apartment building whilst he was leaning against the balcony, looking out over the busy, bright city below.  
"But do you really think it'll work? It sounds so complicated and governed by chance."  
"No chances taken whatsoever," he replied surely not daring to look at her in case she said no, "And I want to share it with you. I could do it alone and reap the rewards for myself, which is my usual style. But you've affected me more than you know."  
Rose smiled proudly to herself, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, and the closest thing she heard to an 'I love you' from him. Slowly he turned to face her, his eyes pleading with her to agree,  
"I want to do this with you, Rose Tyler, by my side. What do you say?"

There was no pause, no second thoughts as she replied,  
"I'll do it."  
"You will?"  
"Yes, I'll do it! I'd do anything for you! I love you!"

She laughed as he picked up her in his arms and spun her around in the small space,  
"Rose you've made me the happiest person in all time and space," the Master drooled into her ear before he kissed her slowly, tenderly.  
"Except for me," she finally managed to reply once their lips had parted.

The Master kissed her again, his hand on the back of her head, entangling in her hair and forcing her deeper and deeper into the kiss. Suddenly without breaking the tight seal of their lips he swept her up into his arms like she was his bride and entered his apartment, heading towards the bedroom hugging her tightly against his chest. Meanwhile she wrapped her bare arms around his neck, kissing his neck and chin, causing him to shiver with delight. He shut their bedroom door gently with his foot, leaving them to some much desired private time,  
"This is no time to argue," he muttered huskily as the door eased shut behind them.

* * *

Very early the next morning Rose lay lethargically beside her lover, her head resting on one side and her cloudy eyes observing his face with adoration. He was not asleep, as she realised long ago that Time Lords hardly ever slept. His hand lifted and he stroked the line of her cheekbone with his lean forefinger.  
"I meant it when I said it earlier," Rose said lovingly, leaning into his touch, "Master, I love you, with all my heart, forever."

Her partner sighed and retracted his hand guiltily as she wriggled around beneath the covers until she was sat comfortably between his legs. He could not believe he was about to do this.  
"Rose darling," he finally began after another drawn out sigh, "I have to tell you something."  
Rose scowled, he sounded unusually serious, she looked at the bare coffee hued wall interestedly.  
"Anything."

"I did not come to this universe, to you, with innocent intentions. Quite the opposite in fact, I came here planning to get my revenge on the Doctor using you and the power you have over him. I was going to hurt you to hurt him."  
The utter shock and horror he read in her face as soon as the words had left his mouth chilled him to the bone. It had never bothered him before, not in all his years of heinous acts and criminal ideas, but thinking about what he had originally planned to do to Rose made him feel sick to the stomach. Desperately she tried to shuffle inelegantly from him, but his hands clamped down like iron vices on her shoulders, holding her almost painfully in her current place,  
"No please Rose," he begged gently, "Don't move away from me. That was before I met you," he pleaded sincerely, "Because as soon as I'd laid eyes on you I was enthralled. Love at first sight. I swear it," he assured her truthfully, noticing the questioning look in her eyes but also seeing how desperately she wanted to believe him, he stroked her skin tenderly, "I promise. Now I know I could never hurt you, I return your feelings entirely."

With precise, sly movements that Rose, even with her military based training, nearly failed to notice the Master slipped a hand beneath his pillow and then swiftly withdrew it, clutching something tightly in his fist.

"So Rose Marion Tyler," he began drawing out the words for as long as possible, his hearts thundering hard in his chest, "The only women I've ever and will ever love, would you do me the highest honour and accept my hand in marriage?"  
His fingers uncurled and revealed a small, cube shaped box of rich blue-black velvet. With an utterly surprised expression and mouth agape, Rose plucked the minute item from his open palm and fearfully flicked it open with her fingertips.

Inside was a stunningly gorgeous white gold ring, decorated with four, perfectly cut diamonds framing an absolutely beautiful, sparkling, bloody ruby.

She gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Yet somehow she managed to choke back the emotions welling up within her body, she gave a strangled chuckle and muttered throatily,  
"You've been reading too many trashy romance novels!"  
The Master smiled widely, it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting but it wasn't necessarily bad,  
"Is that a yes?"  
His voice was uneven, for the first time ever emotion was beginning to get the better of him.

With an exasperated but fake roll of her eyes Rose sighed contentedly,  
"Yes that's a yes you great oaf!" she laughed as a few tears escaped her eyes, trickling down her warm skin with a pleasant cleansing sensation.  
It was unbelievable, she had been proposed to, someone wanted to marry her, and she cared for that person more than she'd ever cared for anyone before. And from his words he loved her equally as much.

The Master lifted the delicate ring from its silken cushion and slipped the cool metal gently onto his lover's, now fiancé's, finger, then he picked up her hand, putting it to his mouth and brushed his lips over her sweet skin.  
"I love you," Rose whispered, her eyes soft and dreamy, she had never been more happy in her entire life, be it in this universe or the other.  
"I love you too," was the Master's only response, it was the only thing he could bring himself to say because he was so overrun with the joy and delight that was swirling in every cell of his body. And he did love her, completely and utterly: he'd never believed love was for him but she was his reason for living now and it felt just right.

* * *

**_Again sorry for the wait, still I hope it lives up to expectations. _**

**_Please read and review if anyone is still reading this much abused story._**

**_And a HUGE THANKS to all of you that are!!!!! You are AMAZING to say the least! _**


	11. Spreading the Joy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on?**_

**_I have tried a new layout this time, I don't really like it but have been told that it is better for you, my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful readers. My happiness depends on your happiness, so let me know what you think._**

**_And I have been trying to update more recently as well, for you my great, great readers. So please tell me whether this fic is still living up to your expectations_. If not I'll try and make it better.**

**Chapter 11-Spreading the Joy  
**  
Rose walked into the hot, busy kitchen hand in hand with her partner, swinging their arms between them.

She smiled at her oblivious family: her red-faced mum who was attempting to force feed a moaning little boy and inform her husband about the evening's plans all at once. The kettle was whistling, Tony's fists were bashing against the table and Jackie was shouting over the raucous noise, Rose recalled that Thursdays were the staffs day off. No wonder everything was mayhem; after years of living alone Jackie had swiftly fallen into the comfortable routine of having help and could not do anything without the servants any longer. Biting her lip and rolling her eyes disinterestedly, Rose clapped her hands together hard, somehow managing to secure everyone's attention, even Tony stopped his bawling.

"Mum, Pete, Tony; Harry and I have something to tell you," she said cryptically with a mean smirk on her lips.

Harry squeezed her hand beside her.

Jackie looked up with wide eyes and an expectant smile, Pete appeared as indifferent as usual and her little brother stared up at her, his idol, with a curious expression.

"You're all invited to dinner tomorrow night at our place!"

With a resolved nod she stared at the Master grinning madly and concluded that they could now leave.

Jackie frowned. She was disappointed, and had been hoping from some announcement of marriage or the like. But somehow she did not believe that this 'dinner' was all that her daughter had come for, Rose had made her intention of distancing herself from the family very clear, and it was not like her to come all the way here for something so trivial, it was unlike her to invite them out at all! Jackie was certain that if she had not forced and bullied Rose to remain in the Tyler household for the past years she would have vanished from her life as soon as she had lost her child, the day she had held a devastated Rose on a hospital ward after the miscarriage was the last time the pair had been really close.

"Is that all?" Rose's mother asked blandly.

"Yeah," Rose said shortly, "See ya tomorrow."

Mr Saxon waved weakly as the two exited the room together, still holding hands,

"Bye!"

* * *

As soon as Rose left the claustrophobic confines of the house in which she had been forced to reside in for far too long she leaned over, slapping her hands hard against her thighs and laughed crazily.

"Did you see their faces?" She cried, the chuckles making her words almost inaudible. The Master could not help but join in with her joy,

"I've never seen you're mum look so confused! I'll hold that memory for years as the day I had the power over Jackie Tyler. I'm fonder of this memory than the slap one."

"I can't wait to see her face when I say we're engaged! I'm gonna need a camera!"

Quickly Harry's smile became a pained grimace,"Do you think she'll hit me?" His voice was full of anxiety, Rose had never heard him so worried, except perhaps the night he'd proposed. What was it with her mum and Time Lords?

She shrugged unhelpfully, teasing him, "I dunno. Why? You scared?"

A furious shaking of the head was her reply; she smiled amused at his clear denial of fear,

"NO!" He shouted seriously as if trying to convince himself as well as her that the statement was true, "But I've been thinking of making a pair of cheek guards especially for outings with Jackie Tyler."

"Could ya make me a pair whilst you're at it," Rose quipped, glad he was joking, she loved his cheeks and every over part of him to be precise, "All that training and when it comes down to everyday life with my mum it's all worth nothing!"

* * *

The Master wandered absent-mindedly into the kitchen to get a glass of water, he crossed the living room and entered through the slightly ajar door. Inside he was surprised to find the room full of steam, the air was sweltering and sticky due to the oven, kettle and two hobs that were lit, he smiled to see Rose slaving over one of the stoves, mixing some gloopy, brown substance, her hair plastered against her sweaty forehead and her cheeks a violent red.

After a few minutes of leaning against the door frame, watching her work with an intense interest, he asked,

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Cooking," she snapped, "What does it look like?"

The Master smirked, gazing at the thick, bubbling liquid in the pan with raised eyebrows,"I don't know," he quipped, "Torture of some kind springs to mind."

Rose turned to him with such a poisonous look he thought she was going to murder him then and there.

"Do you want me to cook?" He questioned sweetly in an attempt to redeem himself. Rose shook her head and looked back down at her cooking, her brows knit together with concentration,

"No! I'm doing fine!" She replied stubbornly, she would do this by herself or she would not do it at all. She wasn't going to be outdone by a Time Lord who should be rubbish at domestic jobs, genius or not. "You go and set the table," she ordered him as she would someone at work.

"Done already."

"Bloody Time Lords,"  
she muttered, just loud enough so that he could hear her. In her hand she clutched the black handle of a shining, silver knife,  
"If I wasn't so attracted to you I'd run you through!"

The Master gulped, sometimes she even scared him. He chuckled nervously, his eyes still focused on her figure,

"Lucky me then."

Rose smiled amused and then flicked open the oven door. Suddenly the room was full of acrid, black smoke that made their eyes water and their stomachs churn, it was almost impossible to see a thing in the kitchen and the piercing scream of the smoke alarm shot through the apartment. Rose sprinted across the kitchen to open the window and clear the room of the terrible, burning smoke, she swore loudly,  
"CRAP!"

"What's wrong?" the Master asked caringly although he could guess the answer already, and he thought the whole occasion was quite humorous. Rose sighed,

"I burned the bloody beef! And I've only got an hour tops to get it all done. CRAP!"

She violently tugged on the oven glove and pulled out the blackened, charred joint of meat with a disgusted look, she ran her hands through her hair tiredly and scratched her head in thought about how she was going to sort out this mess in time for the dinner party tonight. She dropped the tray on the table with a CLANG! And swore again.

Then she found herself encircled in her fiancé's arms, the air was beginning to clear and she sighed as she felt her muscles instinctively relax in his warm embrace.

"Don't panic," he murmured against her hair, "I'm a Time Lord remember."

And he dug his hands into his pocket, unfolding a few pieces of paper that he found there.  
Rose stared at them, she smiled; take-away menus.

"Which one do you wanna call?" Rose giggled and hugged him closer, thanking him for his ingenious solution to her problem. He was her saviour yet again.

* * *

The Master took a deep sigh, and turned his hand on the door handle, opening the portal to reveal his future mother-in-law stood there in a terrible yellow dress with a wide smile. He squeezed out a grin,

"Hi Jackie, nice to see you looking gorgeous as always," he watched the blush appear in her cheeks with pride, he'd won the woman over once again. Moving aside he let the Tyler family in, shaking Pete's hand as the man walked past him, "Pete, come in, come in. Heya Tony," he exclaimed, swinging the little boy up in his arms, "How you doing?"

"Good thanks Harry," the little man laughed, pouting slightly when he was placed back on the ground.

Jackie looked around, her face contorted into a wondering scowl,

"Where's Rose?"

"In the kitchen, she's cooking," the Master stated loudly, before adding in a muted voice, "Well trying to."

A warm hand met the back of his head with a dull pain,

"I heard that, you!" his partner chuckled; she took his hand facing her family with a happy expression. She did not attempt to make bodily contact with them.

"Hi mum, Pete."

She looked down at her 'brother' with soft eyes, he idolized her and she knew it; he was probably the one person he could stand to be around for more than ten minutes at a time.  
"Little man," she called jollily, picking him up and perching him playfully on her shoulders, "You get bigger every day."

Making sure he was secure, she motioned carefully with one hand,

"Come on into the dining room, dinners all ready." Harold and Rose led the way; Tony still sat on her shoulders ducking his head to avoid the low doorways.

Jackie followed almost warily; it was still a shock to her system to see her daughter so content and delighted after years of desperation and depression. She had tried her absolute best, but it seemed that only Harold Saxon aka the Master could truly heal Rose Tyler.

"They seem blissfully happy." Jackie observed and voiced her conclusion to her husband, who was apparently ignorant to all that was going on around him. It had only been in recent months when Jacqueline had been reviewing their treatment of the 'old' Rose did she notice how little Pete had ever had to do with her, he clearly had never gotten over the whole she's-not-my-daughter syndrome, she was sure that if she had not insisted so violently Pete never would have gone back to rescue Rose. It made her feel slightly sick.

They entered the beautiful room, the rich, chocolate coloured walls and fluffy cream carpet was spotless. In the centre of the room was a long, polished walnut table gleaming under the soft light of the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Sit down," instructed Rose in her classic work voice, "Everyone please," she added swiftly when the Master gave her a warning look and she realised how abrupt that must have sounded, "I'll just go and get the food, which I cooked all by myself, thank you very much," she assured matter-of-factly, giving her fiancé a secretive wink that no one else noticed, before she vanished into the kitchen to dish the food from their plastic tubs.

* * *

"So Rose," Jackie began after they had all finished the second course, "Did you call us here for any particular reason or did you just want to impress us with your new talent for cooking?"

Rose took a lazy sip of her drink and gave a knowledge smirk.

"No, me and Harry do ave something to tell ya. The other night Harry asked me to marry him."

She stopped for him to finish,

"And Rose accepted."

"So we're gettin' married," Rose said with a unwavering smile, she passed her eyes over her family's faces, it was quite comical seeing the surprise written there, she could not believe it had been such a shock to them, or maybe it was not shock, maybe it was disapproval. Immediately Rose took up the defensive,

"What's wrong? There's nothing you can say to stop us!"

Jackie quickly shook her head and forced a smile onto her face,

"No, no we don't want to stop you! I don't know why I'm so shocked I guessed something like this was going to be announced. Congratulations!" She stood up, and held open her arms lovingly, "Rose darling, come here."

Rose, however, did not move, so Jackie stepped round the table and enveloped her only daughter in a hug. Rose did not hug back.

"And don't think you're gonna escape Mr Saxon, you're practically part of the family now." Jackie moved from Rose and hugged her future son-in-law firmly.

After she rapidly returned to her seat. Pete stared at his wife with contempt for a split second and then turned his gaze to the lovebirds,

"Well Harry," he started, his voice tinged with iciness, "You've succeeded where all other men have failed. You have tamed the infamous Rose Tyler," it was barely a joke, all the family were aware of the rumours and fear that many of the men (and women) at Torchwood and elsewhere associated with Rose.

"PETER!" cried Jackie embarrassedly whilst glaring at him across the table. Rose and the Master just smiled at each other amusedly.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart," Pete added, afraid of the slap that he would otherwise receive from his wife, the word 'sweetheart' sounded forced and cruel, no matter how hard he tried he just could not erase the dislike he felt for the young woman, "Really I am. And glad to have another man joining the Tyler clan," his voice dropped to just above a whisper, "You do know what you're getting yourself into." Harold gave Peter a fake smile. Both men could sense the fakeness, Harry got a distinct feeling that Pete was only glad that Rose was going to be taken from his hands, and Pete got a definite sense that Harold disliked him due to his harshness to his 'daughter'.

"I hope it's gonna be a proper wedding," Jackie's high pitched voice woke both men from their stare of mutual hate.

"Well we were just thinking of a simple, small ceremony pretty soon really," The Master replied.

"We don't want loads of hassle," Rose explained.

"Oh but you've gotta have a church wedding with a dress and cake and reception," demanded Rose's mother, "You'll regret it otherwise, like we did," she inclined her head at Pete, who seemed to be lost in another world once again. Tony was dozing, his head lying in his half eaten portion of pasta. Rose frowned,

"But mum…." She argued.

"No buts! And to minimise any hassle, I'll help you organise it all." Rose took a stressed gulp of wine as her mother pulled a little notebook and pen from her dress pocket, great; all she needed was for mum to act as wedding planner!

"Thanks mum, but we don't wanna put any pressure on you guys. We just wanna be married," Rose clarified, giving Harry a smile when she said the word 'married'. Her mother waved her hand dismissively, the pen was clinched between her teeth as she flicked through the book trying to find a blank page on which to begin her notes.

"No pressures," she answered after finally finding the correct page, "Now no time like the present, sit down both of ya and lets start on the colour scheme." Rose sighed, realising there was nothing no one could do anymore, her mum was involved and that was the end f it, "Now pinks a bit outdated, silver and gold maybe? Or chocolate and white, that's very sophisticated."

Rose smiled at her fiancé lovingly, he winked back at her. It was then that she decided that no matter what, it was her wedding, her special day, and it was going to be perfect.

* * *

**_Like? Hate? Let me know? Please........._**


	12. The Perfect Day Arrives

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**_Read and enjoy and then if you're feeling up for it....review. And that is all I will say today! Thank you! _**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12-The Perfect Day Arrives**

Months passed at a snails pace, waiting always makes time seem to go slower, and for Rose and the Master it was no only waiting, it was having to put up with Jackie's constant visiting's and hourly phone calls as caterers were booked and photographers cancelled. Harold attempted to avoid as many of the meetings as possible, hiding away in his study working meticulously over his plan until he heard the door close and his lover announced it was safe to come out.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like a year of insanity the majority of the invitations had been returned, the dress and suits had been purchased and the show was ready to roll.

A firm and rather terrifying Jacqueline Tyler was adamant that traditions were kept to and no bad luck was accumulated leading up to the ceremony. So when the big day dawned the so-to-be-wed couple found themselves waking in separate beds, in separate rooms, at separate ends of the enormous Tyler mansion, longing for the whole dammed thing to be over as soon as possible so they could escape the madhouse and find some peace at last.

* * *

The Master sat on the edge of his bed looking more nervous than he had ever done in his entire existence; he wrung his hands and tapped his feet with impatience, his hearts was beating so hard in his chest it felt like they might break out, and fly through the open window. He raised his head with a snap as his bedroom door flew open and a red faced Rose sprinted into the room, slamming it shut behind her.

"Rose!?" He exclaimed while she hushed him severely, "What are you doing? I thought it was tradition we didn't see each other before the ceremony. Your mum was adamant, how did you escape."

"She's asleep," Rose giggled, settling herself on his knee comfortably, "Clarissa's on guard down the hall." He leaned his face towards hers, his smile broad,

"Rose Tyler you….." He was interrupted by the feel of her lips against his. When she was done he panted breathlessly, "What was that for?" His future wife shrugged with a blank expression,

"Good luck?" she suggested, "Coz I was missing ya?" was her next suggestion, "Coz I like kissing ya mainly," she finished seriously before kissing him again, her hands weaving around his neck to tug him closer into the embrace.

Suddenly Clarissa appeared in the doorway, her face flustered and her movements sloppy and exaggerated.

"Rose!" she whispered sternly between gasps, "Jackie alert!" Rose swore, jumping from her lovers lap and running towards the door again,

"I've gotta go," he nodded in understanding, "See ya later." She swiftly ran back to him, giving him one last final kiss muttering a soft, "I love you," under her breath. He replied back and watched her retreating back as she fled in fear of her mother. Then he laughed.

* * *

Later that morning Rose was sat in her bedroom suite dressed in a pink, silk dressing robe, her blonde hair styled in gentle curls around her face, she stared into the mirror with cold approval. Behind her she heard the sound of the door open, there were soft footfalls across the expensive cream carpet, and she frowned,

"Clarissa who is it?"

Mickey Smith stole into the suite, motioning at his camera and then putting his fingers to his lips.

"Clarissa are you still there?" Clarissa gave a naught smirk, like a child who knew she was doing something forbidden, and led her husband into Rose's bedroom as she answered her friend,

"I'm here."

Rose spotted Mickey's figure and more importantly Mickey's camera almost immediately.

"MICKEY!" She screamed deafeningly, causing him to wince, "What the hell are you doing here?" She got up from her seat in a flurry of anger, heading towards him with a determined scowl. Mickey gulped,

"Recording every nano-second of your big day. It's our wedding present to you and Harry." Rose gave a split-second smile, it was quite sweet of him actually, still having him record her as she prepared was not exactly the images she wanted on her wedding video. Swiftly she began to shoo him aggressively from the room, shoving her palm over the lens,

"Yeah, well not when I'm getting dressed! Get out! Get out!"

"But…" Mickey tried to interrupt but to no avail.

"NOW! OUT!" He was outside the room within a matter of seconds, the door slamming shut in his face with a loud BANG! With a sigh he zoomed in on the little piece of gold paper pinned to her door, the words BRIDE scrawled in curvy script onto the thick parchment. That was about as close as he would be getting to the bride for the time being.

* * *

Jackie prowled the corridor like a stray dog, albeit a tidy one, her pink suit and oversized, flowery hat wobbling with every anxious movement. The Master passed her with a curious glance, wondering what she was doing and why she wasn't pestering her daughter at the other end of the house.

"Ah there ya are," he heard her say, unfortunately he had no time to escape before her hand was clamped over his shoulder and he was being pulled roughly towards his future-mother-in-law. "I've been trying to find ya for ages," she said calmly, though the tense undertones were evident in her clenched jaw and skittish eyes, "I need to ask ya something, I get the picture Time Lords don't really settle, they travel around, get into trouble, all that," she was trying to sound as carefree as possible but it was not working, "You and Rose………Are ya planning to take her away from me?"

The Master held her gaze firmly, she found herself unable to look away from those intense dark orbs,

"To tell you the truth Jackie, yes. We're not planning to stay here." A strangled sob erupted uncontrollably from Jackie's lips, and for a tiny space of time he felt almost guilty, then came that familiar stinging and than harsh sound of skin on skin, and his guilt vanished. "I take it that wasn't the answer you wanted to hear," he replied to the slap with a cruel quip as he massaged the raw skin with his right hand, "I'm sorry, but it's what she wants as well. I'll take good care of her, I won't let anything happen to her, I swear."

And he meant it.

Jackie nodded, willing the tears back down and telling herself not to be so stupid,

"I know and I'm sorry," she apologised, realising that she knew the answer all along, "I never should have expected her to stay in one place for too long, even if she hadn't met another Time Lord. She's happiest when she's moving, and she loves you a lot. It's just I'll miss her….." she paused just before her voice cracked under the emotional strain. The Master placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, he nodded softly trying to feel empathy, it wasn't really his thing.

"It's all right." Jackie nodded again and then moved away slowly, he just spotted her hand move up to her eyes to wipe away some unwanted tears.

"What was that about?" Came Mickey's familiar voice, Harry turned to see the man still holding his video camera, the red light still shining on the casing alerting all to the fact that the camera was turned on. The Master shrugged,

"Post-wedding plans." Mickey instantly looked interested,

"Which are……?"

"To go off travelling around the stars again." And then the Master left, leaving Mickey to stare after him, filming all the while.

* * *

Eventually the time came, and the couple were stood in front of the small but pretty altar and the greying priest.

"Do you Rose Marion Tyler take this Harold Saxon to be your lawful, wedded husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Rose's eyes scanned his figure from his highly polished shoes to his immaculately pressed tail coat and silk waistcoat, her smile as broad as it had ever been.

"I do."

"And do you Harold Saxon take this Rose Marion Tyler to be your lawful, wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

This time his eyes looked over her and her floaty, ivory gown she wore, he smiled.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You many now kiss the bride." This was the moment both had been waiting for. He placed his hand on the small of her back and kissed her softly upon the mouth as the audience applauded around them in celebration and the priest joyously announced,

"I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Harold Saxon."

* * *

The reception followed with a grand feast, hundreds of guests invited by Rose's mother sat around circular tables decorated with pale pink and white flowers and ivory cloths. As the final course was finished there was the light tinkling sound of metal upon crystal and Pete stood, holding his glass aloft and putting on the happiest face he could possibly muster. Everyone turned to look at him; only the bride and groom seemed completely oblivious, too busy being lost in each other as usual. Pete didn't know why he bothered.

"I am not going to ramble on for hours in my speech I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear," a few cheers erupted from one table but the rest remained silent, Pete had been hoping for more of a reaction, "All I want to say is that I've watched my daughter and Harry over the past months and have seen how blissfully happy they make each other. Some people never find such joy in their entire lives and I know they're gonna have a fantastic life together. I wish them all the best in their future life together and am looking forward to when the grandchildren start arriving," again a slight chuckle, but otherwise nothing, he raised his glass higher, "To Harry, Rose and their lovely life together," he concluded finally. The crowd raised their own glasses, repeating his words before raising them to their lips and drinking. Peter sat down. Jackie congratulated him on a heart-warming talk, but Rose said nothing. He was sure she hadn't even heard him. He was not the only one who was prejudiced.

Mickey clapped his hands together; the newly-weds had had their first dance and half the party-goers were now legless, but before the evening fell into complete chaos there was one more crucial thing left to do.

"And now it's time to cut the cake!"

Immediately a group of sober and non-sober people gathered around the little table at the back of the room where the enormous tiered wedding cake sat looking beautiful but quite lonesome. Hands entwined the bride and groom pushed their way viciously through the crowd. Mickey gave them a smile when they appeared, handing them the gleaming blade as he asked, "Do either of the happy couple want to say anything before they do the honours. Turning to his wife, the knife still clasped firmly in his hands between them, the Master looked into her bright eyes,

"Rose Tyler, I loved you from the day I met you and I'm overjoyed that now we can be together for eternity." The throng gave a lovesick 'ahhhhhh' and the Rose too began to speak.

"Harry, we belong to each other now, but my heart and soul have always been yours. I can think of nothing greater than being your wife." Their hands met on the handle of the knife and they plunged the sharp end into the frosty icing and moist sponge, cutting into the soft cake with inexplicable pleasure.

* * *

Rose stumbled out into the cool night air, tripping down the stone steps onto the neatly manicured lawn. She wondered round the dark gardens until eventually she found her spouse sat on a cold stone bench beneath the handing boughs of a willow tree on the bank of a deep, black lake. Slowly she placed herself next to him, barely feeling the cold on her bare arms.

"Master?" she questioned, looking at his profile with wondering eyes. He did not turn, his eyes scanning the blackness and looking up through the net of branches at the glittering heavens, a sad look in his eyes. "Does it upset you?" She finished cryptically.

"Does what upset me?"

Rose took his hand in hers, squeezing the warm familiar skin as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well that I can spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of yours with me."

"Who says?"

Rose huffed, and Time Lords were meant to be genii, "Well I dunno if it's crossed your mind but I'm not a Time Lord, so my life span is sorta limited." To her great surprise the Master laughed freely, putting an arm around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head,

"Oh Rose," he sighed lovingly, "You worry too much. Do you remember your friend, pretty Captain Jack? Well despite dalek extermination and a few other nasty incidents, he's alive and well. And the Doctor knew."

Rose jerked her head up with a start, bashing his chin causing his teeth to clash together.

"WHAT!?"

"You Rose Tyler resurrected him with the help of the Time Vortex," he finished proudly, titling her chin up with his finger.

Rose whispered beneath her breath, "Bad Wolf."

"He can never die; you bought him back forever, not your fault of course. But you, you held all that power and so logically you should also have been affected."

"You mean…." She finished breathlessly, this could not be true. The Master stared into her eyes, hoping his words were true, after all he had no proof, it was simply a feeling from his rational deduction of the facts.

"You can't die either."

"You're sure?" He gulped, his fingers and toes crossed,

"Pretty much, yeah. From the research I've done I don't see any reason hwy not, if it affected Jack it should have affected you too. So, my love, we have nothing to worry about, we can rule the world together for all time."

She returned to the safe confines of his embrace.

"It sounds perfect. Why couldn't I have met you 10 years ago? Everything would have been so much simpler."

"Well we're together now."

"And that's all that matters."

* * *

Rose stumbled inelegantly to the doorway of their apartment, she sighed and leaned against the wall , watching as her new husband opened the door with his key.

"Ahhhhh, home at last," she breathed, "I think hour in there would have killed me." The Master gave her a supportive smile, his eyes glowing with joy and pride, meanwhile the door swung smoothly open,

"I think you looked very comfortable."

"I learned from the best," she drooled as she leant towards him, her breath smelt of alcohol.

The Master entered their apartment alone, she scowled.

"Aren't ya gonna carry me across the threshold?"

He rolled his eyes, and walked towards her with an amused smirk on his face,

"I think you're a little drunk."

Rose folded her arms across her chest and pouted at him sweetly, tutting softly,

"I won't come in unless you carry me!" The Master rolled his eyes again but a smile continued to light his face, she was so stubborn.

"Fine I'll carry you," he finally agreed before he lifted her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold, finally placing her down on the couch gently.

"When are we leaving?" she asked politely, watching as he discarded his jacket and unhitched the braces that held up his trousers. He stood before her when he was finished with a serious expression,

"In a few days. We have to wait for a few things and then we can set off." Rose nodded, fiddling absent-mindedly with her blonde hair,

"It's exciting hmmmmmm?" His nod was sincere as his eyes scanned her form, admiring the way the wedding gown floated about her body and complimented her pale skin; he toyed with his braces as a smirk played on his lips.

"I think we'd better get you into bed, you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Slowly she stood and made her way teasingly over to him, sweeping her hand across his forehead and then across his waistband, while she whispered into his face intimately,

"But baby, I want some fun."

And he could guess what that meant; after all she was fiddling distractedly with buttons of his shirt while he placed his hands about her waist. He looked down at his wife, (his wife!) who was pulling his shirt deliberately from his waistband, the tips of her fingers tickling the sensitive skin of his stomach, he sighed, wondering how he ever managed to resist her. She began to undo each button in turn. Harry looked at the ceiling praying for her to stop before he came undone, but finally he gave in,

"Well…..I suppose we could do that first before you…." Suddenly he felt a weight in his arms and the familiar sound of heavy breathing, he peered down to find her sound asleep in the circle of his arms, "Humans," he whispered lovingly before gently he leaned down, and pressed a firm kiss onto her forehead.


	13. The Honeymoon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

_**Sorry for the HUUUGE delay, the past year has been MENTAL! Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**_

**Chapter 13-The Honeymoon**

"Rose sweetheart, it's time to leave," her husband's voice broke through the barrier of sleep and she could feel his sweet breath stirring the hair by her ear. Rose turned over, slipping out from beneath the covers as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Carefully she pulled on the clothes she had set out last night and grabbed the bag that she had packed with a few essential belongings, she did not want much from this universe, it had been full of too much pain.

It was still very dark as they walked hand in hand down the back alley. Rose gasped. There is was. Lit up in all its glory, just as she remembered it. That small blue box that was filled with secrets. The Doctor's TARDIS.

"Oh my God, I really believed I'd never see it again!" He opened the door for her and she walked into the familiar control room, awash with pale blue light as it always had been. She spun round her arms outstretched at her side and her blonde hair swirling about her face, he watched her with a proud, love-sick look; she looked beautiful. "It's just how I remember it." Their bags were dumped on the seat and the Master began to pump a lever madly, before running round the console pressing buttons. Rose chuckled. Then the shaking began and she knew that she was leaving this universe, her other world, for ever. She would never come back. To be honest she didn't want to. The shuddering and juddering continued for a good ten minutes and eventually when it was over the couple perched on the seat side by side in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" He finally asked, stroking his hands through her hair. She shook her head and then rested her cheek against his shoulder,

"Nah, it never was home."

The two entered Rose's home universe and began their honeymoon trip with a visit to the Y-200.567 supernova, which was much more beautiful than its name suggests. The two stood in the doorway of the TARDIS watching the swirling gas clouds of purple, pink and red intermingle and shine with an inner radiance. The stars around the glittering mass glimmering and sparkled like the diamond necklace that hung from her neck as the spaceship orbited the dancing mass of colours that sent out rays of brilliant golden-orange and blue-green light into the blackness of space. After watching the supernova, which gave Rose a bittersweet feeling, the two journeyed to a planet with golden waterfalls. They watched the falling golden droplets and sparks rain down on the glimmering silver rocks below from the observation platform with another couple who also seemed to be on their honeymoon. That evening they returned to the TARDIS and floated around in the time vortex for the night, sipping champagne and waltzing around the control room.

One night Rose woke with a start, though she was unsure why. Suddenly she realised, the space beside her in the bed was empty and cold, no warm arm was draped across her body. She rolled over and clambered out from beneath the sheets calling his name as she wandered down the corridor searching for her spouse anxiously. Eventually she found him, sat in the darkened library in a cushy, leather armchair, his feet propped up on a low coffee table and his hands on his chin as he pondered something with sad eyes. Slowly she approached him through the gloom, her face open and questioning why he was sat here in the dark all alone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him worriedly, "Come back to bed." Kneeling before him she took his hands in hers, and was shocked when he recoiled at her touch, pulling them away from her grasp in a flash.

"You deserve better," was all he said, before he clamped his lips shut again and stared vacantly into his lap, never meeting her gaze. Frowning Rose wondered what on earth he was talking about. He was never unsure of himself; he had never felt worthless or undeserving before, what had happened?

"What?"

"You deserve better than me," he repeated vaguely, still not meeting her eyes. Now Rose was beginning to feel scared.

"What are ya talking about? I couldn't ask for a better man in the entire universe, or any parallel ones," she added with a chuckle. He did not so much as smirk. Gulping he raised his face and looked into her eyes, she was utterly shocked to find them watery and large,

"I ran, Rose," he muttered almost inaudibly, his voice cracked and his throat sore, "I ran when I should have stayed and fought. I ran so far to get away from the war," his brow creased as he thought about the past, reliving the horrific memories so that Rose could almost see them in his eyes, "I'm a coward."

"Don't say that," Rose ordered softly, resting her hands against his legs, "What would ave happened if you'd stayed?"

He dropped his eyes again, "I would have died like all the others," he spoke breathlessly, seeing their cold, staring, skeletal faces after all those years.

"Exactly," Rose stated firmly, "And I'd still be alone in a wrong world. I'm glad you ran. Anyway you wanna know what I did with the Doctor all those years. Ran. We're the same."

"But you deserve a fighter," the Master argued, his voice becoming louder and higher as he worked himself into a state, "Someone brave, not someone who flees when times get hard."

"You never ran from mum did you?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the mood, "And I'd say those times were pretty hard. And you know what, who cares if I 'deserve' more, I _**want**_you."

"You're sure?" He questioned her firmly, looking into her clear face once again, searching her eyes for the truth. He needed her to be certain. She had to want him or his life was worthless.

"Positive," she replied with a nod, before she stood and pointed with a tapered finger towards the exit, "Now get your Time Lord butt back into bed right now." The Master gave a half-hearted smile and did his best to laugh, though it came out as more of a strangled cough. But he managed to lift his hand to his forehead and carry out a mock salute before he said,

"Yes ma'am," and followed her obediently from the room back towards the cosy confines of their bed.

"Where are ya taking me now?" Rose questioned as she leaned against the corridor doorway that led into the control room, the thin sheets from their bed wrapped around her curved figure as her partner ran about the circular panel pressing buttons and raising levers just as she recalled. The ship lurched violently to the right, Rose gripped onto the wall to keep herself upright and maintain her dignity. Once the ship had righted itself once again, he approached her placing a soft kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"To Utopia," he said gently, as his hands skimmed through her mused hair.

"Utopia," Rose breathed, playing with the word on her tongue, "Sounds nice." Her reply nearly made him laugh, human reactions were so predictable.

"Wait till you see it." She turned her back on him to go and change, feeling his hand pat her bum cheekily, she was not surprised when he began to chase her jokingly down the corridor.

* * *

He held her hand as they looked out over Utopia. All was black save for the eerie, hellish light spilling from the enormous flaming furnaces stood in unending lines through the darkness. There were no stars. The ground beneath their feet was no more than grey-black ash. And then there was the screaming, it was deafening, blocking out everything even the sound of their thoughts. Rose could not speak; all she could think about was that screaming and those flames, dancing like devils, she could feel the heat on her skin. No tears would form, though she wanted to cry. No scream would emerge though she wanted to shout. She was frozen, mind numbed by the horrors of the place, by the death and devastation that lay all around her. Death had been an everyday part of her work, but this was too much. Eventually her leaden limbs were able to move again, a choked sob escaped her parched lips, a lone diamond teardrop wove down her cheek but quickly evaporated from the intense heat. Then she fled back into the safe blue box, the Master remained outside staring in awe at the painful sight before he too disappeared inside.

He found his wife sat in the corner of their bedroom, silently crying and clutching a fluffy pillow tight against her chest for comfort. Kneeling down beside her quivering form he laid a hand upon her shoulder. Slowly she raised her head to gaze into his clear eyes; her voice shook as she spoke,

"I wanna help them."

He nodded, aware of her desire,

"That's the plan."


	14. Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**_Sorry the formatting's so rubbish my computer is AWFUL, and I can't do anything! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
_**

**Chapter 14-Home Sweet Home**

Two people walked through a bustling London hand in hand watching with vigour and intense interest. The man leaned in towards her and muttered something that made her smile.

"Welcome home my love."

"Nothing's changed. Not that I'd expected it to." She pulled him into an empty doorway and gave him a deep, lasting kiss, "Thank you."

"What for?" He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Everything," was her short reply. Then they carried on their way, barely noticing the pulsing crowds around them.

Rose sat on a bed in a dingy hotel room; she looked at the damp and peeling wallpaper and noticing the flickering of the cheap, energy efficient bulbs in the grotty lamp-shade. Suddenly her husband strolled in looking more than pleased with himself. He approached her, grabbing her hand swiftly and pulling her with an unyielding grip towards the door,

"Come with me. I've got something to show you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Wait and see," he whispered mysteriously, dragging her into a cab and then securing a black blindfold tightly across her eyes. Rose was intrigued.

"TA DAH!" He exclaimed, whipping the material from Rose's eyes and throwing his arms up in a flurry of excitement. Rose stared open-mouthed at the room in which she was stood. The glass wall looked out over the smoggy London skyline from at least thirty floors up. There was a stainless steel staircase to her left and before her lay a modern open plan living room with a black granite kitchen on the right. It was a millionaire's penthouse suite.

"How did you afford this?" She gasped. The Master stepped round behind her, leaning down to whisper seductively in her ear.

"I'm a genius remember," he trailed his hot tongue along her chin and then pressed a kiss in a spot just behind her ear. Rose groaned,

"How could I forget?"


	15. Phase One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**Chapter 15-Phase One**

Rose approached her husband from behind, her hands lingering on his shoulders feeling his tense muscles beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. He scrawled a signature across a thin black line on the tightly typed document and sighed,

"So, phase one begins." It wasn't that he wasn't excited. He just found paperwork so very dull.

"And that is?" Rose asked, her curiosity whetted. He still had not let her in one any of the details of his plan, or even any of his brief ideas, though she had not missed the many people traipsing in and out of their home over the past weeks, even if she had spent most of her days back in her home-verse shopping. Harry laughed,

"Government infiltration," he chuckled menacingly, "Should be fun!"

Rose laughed along with him; wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin upon his closely cut hair,

"I'm looking forward to it!"

The sound of the television echoed through the posh penthouse suite, Rose sat on the fluffy white rug her knees drawn up to her chest and a glass of rich, raspberry hued wine clasped in her hands. A huge grin was drawn on her lips.

"Today another re-shuffle in the cabinet has taken place, perhaps a tell-tale sign that Mr Parkers temporary government is already falling apart. This time it is the post of secretary for defence which has been refilled, and what a refill." Rose's smile grew, her eyes never leaving the plasma screen, "A young, unknown politician called Harold Saxon has stumbled into the post. From an average family and educated at Cambridge the young man is a new face in the world of politics, whom many see unlikely to last to the next election. And here he is…."

The shot suddenly moved from the reporter's face to the large, heavy wood door of the government building through which an all too familiar figure was emerging. The journalist's annoying tone still sounded but his image was enough to make her forget all about the grating on her ears, "The new secretary for defence Mr Harold Saxon. Whether he'll remain in this failing government however is another matter." The last lines made Rose scowl and she instantly turned the television off with an angered huff.

"Bloody reporters," she moaned, running her hands through her tousled hair and sweeping her gaze across the room eyes resting momentarily on the pile of 'official' identity documents her genius of a husband had gotten his hands on. As she took another sip of her beverage the door slid open noiselessly.

"Darling I'm home," sounded that much loved voice, Rose giggled, he sounded so much like a typical human husband and nothing like the ingenious, passionate alien she knew him to be. Beaming, his face radiant, he gave her a winning, crooked smile and fell to the floor beside her, cheekily stealing the glass from her hand and taking a swig. "Did you see me on the news?" She nodded. "You record it?" Rose nodded again. "I'm going to keep it, watch it after it's all gone, remember the games I played," he gave her a wistful but also excited look, if that was possible, "It's going to be so good." This time Rose pinched the glass from him, finishing off the drink and giving him a cheeky smile. Reaching forward he pressed his lips against hers, loving the yielding softness he felt against him and the bittersweet taste of wine that still lingered on her flesh.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg," he drooled against her mouth, "The rest is even better," he lips trailed up her face where he finished with a tongue swirl of her ear, "Just you wait, they'll be more for you to do."

"I'm fine," Rose muttered breathlessly, "Bit bored," she completed with a shrug, nibbling teasingly on his earlobe. Firmly he leaned against her, forcing her back onto the floor, straddling her hips,

"I promise. It'll be worth it."

The next weeks continued in a flurry of work and private meetings and shopping all in a mad attempt to get phase one up and running before the show really began.

One afternoon, a quiet one for the first time in countless days, Rose knocked curtly on the hard wood door of her husband's office and entered without waiting for his reply. She crossed the polished parquet flooring to where he was sat in a leather swivel chair, the glass wall behind looked out over the cityscape, covered in a thin layer of fog and pollution.

"How's it goin'?" she whispered, her hands working effortlessly on the knotted muscles in his shoulders and her chin resting comfortably on his head. Beneath her reassuring touch the Master sighed effortlessly, pushing himself back from the desk and slamming the lid of his laptop down in exasperation.

"Nearly finished," he concluded tiredly, rubbing his temples as he did so. It was hard work, he had known it would be, even humans weren't completely stupid, but it would be worth it. After all their bases were covered none of this stupid race would be any the wiser, they could continue undeterred by anything, except perhaps the Doctor…..And his visit would not be so unwelcome.

"Good," Rose mumbled, pressing her lips onto a spot at the back of his neck which she knew sent him mad. A rumbling groan escaped his lips. She smiled saucily. "I feel as if I haven't seen ya in ages….." He spun round to face her as soon as the words had left her lips, his eyes sparkling with guilt, he had never meant to push her away, he had not wanted her to feel un-needed. Not when he did need her so very much. "I'm not angry," she quickly added with a defiant shake of her hand; no, she hardly ever got angry at him, thank God, the Time lord thought, he had seen her lay into colleagues before, she was darn terrifying. "It's gotta be done," she continued as he grabbed both of her wrists firmly and tugged her down into his lap, entwining her in his arms and pressing a kiss to every exposed area of her shoulder and neck he could find, nuzzling his nose into her delectable flesh, "I get it," she half moaned, "It's just I miss you."

"Miss,"

Kiss,

"You,"

Kiss,

"Too." He replied breathlessly, "You're so good to me." He watched as Rose's hands moved slowly from his chest to the desk to the closed computer, touching the warm, silver casing with delicate, probing fingers; he loved her never-ending curiosity.

"Can I see it?" Her eyes meet his, eyelashes fluttering like a butterflies wing. Her attempt at innocent made him chuckle, while his hands ran down the length of her arms tracing the bare skin with his fingertips before wrapping his digits about hers and tugging her arms back away from the piece of technology. Pouting playfully she looked up at him and made him laugh again. When he spoke his tone was final but not harsh, never harsh,

"No. Not until it's done."

His sensitive hearing caught her accusing whisper of 'perfectionist' beneath her breath, but his lips stopped her before anymore comments could be made, either in jest or seriousness. A loud rumbling echoed through the room and the Master could not help but display a wide, toothy grin as he looked at his wife with love and concern aglow in his dark eyes, he raised one eyebrow questioningly as she blushed slightly in his arms.

"You want lunch?" She asked, more for herself than him. She was starving. In one fluid, swift movement the Master stood up, lifting his wife up into his arms like a new bride and rubbing his nose adorably against hers with a love-sick smile on his lips,

"Why don't I make it up to you?" he suggested, beginning already to head towards the open door of his office, "I'll take you out to lunch. Would you like that Mrs Saxon?" His cheeky voice made her giggle as she tightened her arms around his neck and rested her head upon her shoulder,

"I'd love it Mr Saxon. My Master."


	16. Devils and Archangels

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did who knows what strange, twisted happenings would have gone on? **_

**Chapter 16-Devils and Archangels**

The launching party entirely filled the whole of the enormous conference room in what was once known as the Millennium Dome. The Prime Minister stood in all his smart, suited glory with his grey hair combed back and fixed back against his skull on a raised platform behind a tidy lectern. Before him stood hundreds upon hundreds of photographers and journalists eager to lap up every word that he uttered and have it reported in the next day's paper. And behind him on the mini-stage stood an array of senior politicians, all portly, elderly gentlemen with thinning hair and bad moustaches in dull grey suits.

Except for one, one of the men stood out from the others.

Perhaps it was his shining, black tuxedo; or his youthful appearance set amidst a sea of age; or the air of assertiveness and honesty that surrounded him, but there was something about him that caught everyone's attention and held it as if they were hypnotised by his very being there. Only when the monotonous voice of the Prime Minister rang out over the heaving mass did they return their gazes back to the man who was supposed to hold them.

"It is my pleasure to launch the amazing new Archangel Network; which consists of thirteen new satellites, already in orbit, which will put Britain as the leader in mobile communications."

Applause rang out across the room as everyone realised that was as much of a speech as they were going to receive that evening, a slight disappointment to the many reporters who had hoped for some sort of awe-inspiring, Kennedy-esque creation to quote in their articles. Now they would have to make up the drama and the romance, meaning extra work during the hours that followed the drinks and polite chatter that this party would entail.

Instantly the politicians dispersed, many fleeing to the nearest waiter to wrap their podgy hands around another champagne flute, others raced to the buffet table where they could stuff their flabby faces with smoked salmon rolls and other canapés.

But once more the youngest cabinet member deviated from the behaviour that dominated his peers and instead made his way swiftly through the crowds towards a pretty female dressed in an expensive, royal blue gown with a string of glittering diamonds adorning her pale, slender neck. As soon as they met their fingers tangled round each others and their lips came together in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"It's not fair," she murmured as his lips skimmed the skin at the edge of her mouth, pressing a final caress on the edge of her chin, "Him getting all the credit when you designed the thing," she moaned and rested her forehead against his, aware that there were now camera flashes going off around them, the couple would be on the front page of the gossip rags tomorrow, the newest _'it'_ couple, "You should be up there."

Harold smirked at her delightfully sweet concern, barely noticing the reporters that were beginning to encircle their cosy scene, entirely wrapped up in her.

"Soon my love," he whispered almost inaudibly, "Soon."

A huff escaped her lips in a most unladylike fashion, her hands moved up from where they were smoothing out the satin of her dress to clutch at the lapels of his jacket so needily her knuckles turned white, her face was tainted with a beautiful form of annoyance and she pulled him close against her so that he could feel her hot breath against his sensitive skin.

She growled fierily, making him smirk with pride and adoration,

"It better be, or I'll ring his saggy old neck."

With that she threw a hateful gaze back at the current leader of the nation, not that he seemed at all fitted to that role, he was more like a child who had been thrown in at the deep end before he'd learnt to swim, this was his spluttering time before he sunk into the deep, cold blue.

Yet firm fingers caught her chin and forced her head tenderly back to meet the soulful, brown eyes of her husband, the man she loved over all things.

He planted a gentle kiss onto the tip of her nose and held her tight within the circle of his arms whilst only a few meters away the Prime Minister chuckled light-heartedly at someone's joke and answered a question in his usual bored voice, he motioned his head back to the lectern which had been turned around to reveal a huge, crimson button, bright enough for even those at the other end of the enormous hall to see,

"Once that button is pressed, at midnight exactly, all mobile communications across the globe will be transmitted through this new network."

Harry rolled his eyes, Rose laughed at the humorous expression that decorated his handsome face.

Of course the PM wouldn't inform the media and the public that the Archangel network had been running global communications for the past week and that his darn party was all for show, with no technological significance at all, hence the pointless, big, red button. Humans, how predictable.

"Now it really begins," he mumbled mysteriously, giving a cheeky wink to his spouse and beginning to guide her towards a small group of political big-wigs, reporters and celebrities, after all they needed to keep up their profile if the plan was to be viable.

Both fell into the conversation with a fluid ease: laughing in perfect sync with everyone else at the precise moments they were meant to, sipping just enough champagne so as not to seem rude, and giving their own views in a sophisticated but down to earth manner that seemed to impress everyone who heard what they had to say.

And at midnight, as Big Ben's familiar twelve tolls echoed around the city, the PM made a big show of pressing the starting button; as confetti rained down on all who observed the event in a spiralling, swirling dance and cheers of ecstatic celebration sounded in the large centre, the Prime Minister called out in a low, flat voice,

"A new age has dawned."

Rose and Harry smiled as they lifted their half-full glasses in response to the toast, he did not know how right he was.

* * *

_**This is probably going to be where I finish this story, understand that I don't want to have to leave it here, but not only is time for writing scarce these days, my mum had a MAJOR clean-out last Xmas and it seems she had chucked out ALL my plans for this story, and I am now completely stuck on what I was going to do, and how I was going to make this vaguely interesting. Sorry. Let me know what you think, maybe if I get enough feedback/ideas I'll think about continuing, but it will NOT be regular. **_


End file.
